Close Your Eyes
by sleep is good-books are better
Summary: Two months after election night, Alicia is settled in at Florrick, Agos and Associates. But she can't get Will out of her head, even when he's out for revenge.
1. G,G & L

Chapter One: G/G & L

In a moment of pure frustration and desperation, Alicia sat down at her desk and whacked her head on the table. Very calmly, she sat up and got back to work.

Florrick, Agos and Associates had officially lost its title as the shiny new thing. Two months into their new enterprise, they had already managed to lose three minor clients and Chum Hum. Deena Gross-Lampard, Neil Gross' new wife, had returned to David Lee at Lockhart/Gardner. What was worse is that Alicia had just got off the phone from Cary. They had lost their first case against Will, in a really big way. Their client was out-of-pocket in the millions and Will Gardner, the bad boy of Chicago law, had made sure of it. That's why she hit her head on the table. She felt better while the pain lasted, mere seconds, and decided that she needed a wine.

Picking up the phone, she dialled and after two rings, Peter answered. "Hi, are you free for lunch?" she asked lightly, not wanting to sound upset and therefore mention _why_ she was upset. She preferred to avoid speaking Will's name aloud; it only made her choke up.

"Sorry hun, I'm drowning in paperwork. This stuff is impossible without Eli, none of its organised."

Peter and Eli had not been speaking to each other for almost eight weeks now. A few days after election night, Alicia came home to find them swearing and screaming bloody murder at each other. Why? Peter did not say, and nor would he. She hadn't pressed him on the matter, because Alicia had problems of her own. But now she was curious, and looking for a distraction.

"What happened between you two Peter?" she asked softly, shaking her head. "I wish you'd tell me."

"Sweet heart I can't, I told you" Peter insisted firmly. "And you wouldn't want to know. It's confidential, campaign stuff."

"Well is there any way to fix it?"

"No" Peter acknowledged in defeat. "I don't think he'll ever forgive me. Alicia, just know that I did the right thing, okay? It's probably for the best, considering his ties with Lockhart/Gardner anyway."

"It won't be Lockhart/Gardner for much longer" Alicia said, opting to change topic rather than push her husband for details. "Since Diane has been appointed Justice Lockhart."

"Yes she has, it's all very exciting" Peter remarked, sounding distracted. He was probably skimming over one of his speeches; there were so many coming up.

"How is she - when you speak to her, I mean?" Alicia wondered curiously.

"She's always very warm and polite, unless the topic of you or your firm comes up" Peter acknowledged. "Her wedding will be interesting. You're coming with me aren't you?"

"Oh Peter, I really don't think I should" Alicia faltered. "Will's going to be there."

"You're going to have to see him sometime Alicia. And a controlled environment, like Diane's wedding, would be better."

"I still can't believe I was invited."

"Of course you were invited, you're my wife. And I'm the one who made her a judge, so that's why I'm invited. Please come, I'd appreciate it. It's not like I can ask Eli to be my date instead."

"Well, you know he'll probably be there too."

"Yeah" Peter mumbled, realising the horrible truth. "Maybe we should both bail. But no, I can't. It would be bad form. So you'll come?"

"I didn't say I would. I don't want to ruin Diane's wedding."

"Oh, come on, you won't ruin it. It'll be fine, you can just ignore Will and the others."

Alicia sighed, defeated. "Fine" she said, "but when I want to leave, we'll leave, okay?"

"I'll think up some emergency in advance" Peter smiled, Alicia could hear it in his voice over the phone.

Peter's problems with Eli, and hers with Will, had made them fierce comrades over the past few weeks, making their marriage a little stronger. And their marriage could use all the strength it could get.

"Oh, before you go" Peter caught her in the midst of saying goodbye. "Did you hear about Lockhart/Gardner getting rid of four equity partners?"

"I did" Alicia hushed, she had been amazed when Cary told her. Howard Lyman, the useless oxygen thief, and three other equally useless partners had been severed from the pack. "I guess they're not so top heavy anymore."

"Getting rid of them would have cost a fortune though" Peter marvelled. "They must have some big clients coming in."

"Well, they got Chum Hum back from us" Alicia replied. "And with Diane leaving soon, there will be a few big changes there anyway. I wonder if they'll have another named partner."

"Well, Will has enough of an ego that I bet it'll be Gardner and Associates" Peter scoffed, but Alicia didn't respond with laughter. She remained silent. "I should go" Peter said after a moment, bidding her goodbye.

Alicia hung up and stared at the phone in her hand for a moment. She hadn't deleted Will's number from her speed dial, and she skimmed to his name now.

_Will Gardner. _

Opening her voicemail, Alicia skimmed down and found his named again.

_Will Gardner. 56 days ago._

She clicked and holding the phone up to her ear, she listened.

_"Alicia, hi. I know you must be busy, with the election celebrations and everything, but just give me a call when you have the chance. I meant it when I said we should talk. So let me know when you're free and...we'll talk. Okay, bye."_

Alicia had saved it on purpose. A recording of Will's voice that was so full of hope and respect for her. He wasn't yelling like in the last image she had of him, stored at the very top of her mind. She kept seeing his face, angry and hurt and betrayed, every day. It came out of nowhere, when she was doing some random, menial task. She needed that recording to make her feel better, to remember that single last moment that they had been friends.

That voice mail had been sent seconds after Cary had asked what she was thinking, moments after she had answered with an "I'm in", after she had chosen Peter over Will. Because that was the whole reason she had called Cary. She wanted Will to be mad at her, to hate her. Because the only way Alicia could stay away from Will was if he wanted her to.

After Cary had left, and Alicia listened to the voicemail, she didn't call Will back. She waited for the morning. Then she went to his office and she told him she was leaving and he had not spoken to her since. That was 56 days ago, but it may as well have been yesterday, the image of him in Alicia's mind was that clear.

Alicia picked up her phone and, closing her eyes, listened to his voice again.

* * *

Cary walked straight from the court house to the bar across the street. He had really screwed up. He had let his ego get too high, his confidence too strong, his abilities too dull. Take one month off from court to start a firm, and you put yourself back at square one like a first year. Constant practice was necessary.

At least for Cary and pretty much every other lawyer it was necessary. But not for Alicia, she was special. She could take fifteen years off from the law and come back sharper than those who had never taken so much as a sick day.

But Will Gardner was the sharpest one of all. He could take hundreds of punches and remain standing. He could topple his opponents just by nudging them. That's what he'd done to Cary, who was now beaten, bloody and bruised. He had lost his client's case, and a lot of their money. So he ordered a whiskey, downed it, and then ordered another.

Robyn found him drowning his sorrows and ordered him another drink. "You're going to need this when I tell you what I have to tell you" was all she said.

* * *

Alicia had finally put her phone and Will's voicemail down, and got stuck into a case file. Cary burst into her office so fiercely that the glass walls shook violently. He didn't bother to close the door.

"Have you heard?" he demanded.

"Heard what?" Alicia asked.

"Gardner, Gold and Lee" Cary thundered.

Alicia looked at Cary questioningly, refusing to believe the import of those three words, those three names together. "No" she whispered.

"I'm dead serious" Cary replied. "Lockhart/Gardner is no more. Do you know how screwed we are? If Will Gardner, Eli Gold and David Lee can put aside their differences for one another, it must be for one hell of a reason."

"They're coming after us" Alicia said.

"They're coming after us" Cary agreed.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	2. Family Dynamics

Chapter Two: Family Dynamics

"Oh, will you SHUT UP DAVID?" Eli screamed.

"Me shut up? I should tell you to shut up, you spineless – "

Will answered Diane's call on the first ring, thankful to have a reason for leaving the room. Eli and David had been at each other's throats since the announcement, and Will couldn't help thinking that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Save me" he said into the receiver.

"No no, that's why I'm ringing you" Diane replied, the line crackling. "_You_ need to save _me_."

"I asked first" Will groaned. "Eli and David are killing me."

"Well, Kurt's taking me fishing. I am standing on the side of a lake in gum boots Will. I've never worn gum boots in my life, not even as a child."

"Pretty sure my situation is worse" Will implored, banging his head mindlessly against his doorframe, hearing Eli and David's continued squabbling across the hall. David had taken up residency in Diane's old office, across the way from Will's. "On the bright side, I've learnt the most interesting combinations of insults ever heard to man. Yesterday, David called Eli a pox-ridden whelp, to which Eli replied: "well you're an artless, hell-hated prig". It's like working with Shakespeare."

"Yes well, making those two name partners was never going to be easy" Diane acknowledged. "It'll be worth the trouble though."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"It will" Diane insisted. "Trust me, you've done the right thing. Especially with Eli, since he and Peter Florrick aren't working together anymore."

"Do you know anything else about that?" Will asked, glancing at his new name partners through the glass. "Eli's kept it all very hush-hush."

"No, not really, but I imagine it has something to do with those fraudulent votes" Diane replied.

Will had informed Diane of Peter's forged votes as soon as Alicia had told him of her departure from the firm. He had wanted Diane's advice on what to do next.

"Yeah" Will agreed, "Eli's livid, he's out for Peter's blood. I think he's madder than I am with Alicia."

"Well, you and Alicia are a little more complicated" Diane said knowingly. Will briefly remembered her catching him kissing Alicia in his car on election night; he pushed that memory away. "Anyway, it's a good thing about Eli" Diane went on, "you can work together. Peter doesn't deserve his office."

"How's it going with you and Peter?" Will asked, picking up his baseball between thumb and forefinger.

"I am my usual, graceful self" Diane replied with an air of authority. It had been hard for her to move forward with the judgeship after Alicia had left Lockhart/Gardner, but she had persevered. "Polite and quietly furious, that's me."

"Yeah, I can imagine" Will chuckled. "Well, I miss having you here."

"And right now, I wish I _was_ there" Diane replied distractedly. "Oh, okay, now Kurt's telling me the boat is ready and there's plenty of bait. Lucky me. I'll call you later. Say hi to the family for me."

"Oh that's us, one big happy family" Will muttered sarcastically. "Okay, bye Diane."

Will hung up, tossing the phone onto his desk and sitting down in his chair, facing the back wall. He wanted a single, quiet moment to himself.

"OH DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

Will groaned and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alicia took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh mum, stop it" Zach said, giving her another hug. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

"I will, I'll miss you so much" Alicia cried, her words muffled into her son's shoulder. "I love you."

"I know, you've told me six times in the last hour" Zach laughed, letting her go and picking up his last bag. He had insisted upon leaving for Georgetown by himself. That's where he was headed to study, and he wanted to go alone. Alicia had fought him on it, but Zach had won. Peter was driving him to the airport. "Thanks for staying here. I know it's hard."

"Are you sure I can't at least come to the airport?" Alicia asked tearfully.

"Positive" Zach admonished. "I love you Mum, but your goodbyes take a million years. We've been standing here for fifteen minutes already."

"Okay then" Alicia said, giving him one more hug, one more 'I love you', one more goodbye. Then he was gone.

"I'm going to Connor's" Grace said, two minutes after Zach and Peter had left. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, fine" Alicia stammered, the tears still pouring down her cheeks. "I have work to do anyway. Have fun, be safe."

Grace had finally passed her driver's test, so she didn't need Alicia to do much for her anymore. She had even reprogrammed her mother's cell, so that it didn't say "Hey mum, pick up the phone" anymore. Alicia couldn't say she missed it; that ring tone had interrupted many good moments over the years. Most of them with Will.

Alicia picked up her phone.

_Will Gardner. 85 days ago._

She found his voice and listened to it.

* * *

Kalinda sat at the bar, nursing a glass of tequila. She loved the smell of it, of how it reminded her of Alicia.

When Kalinda thought of Alicia, she wasn't angry. Leaving with Cary had been the smart thing for her to do. And at least this way she wasn't toying with Will any more. He would get over it. And the plan he had going with Eli and David Lee would help him to get over it. Kalinda was a consultant on that game of intrigue, naturally.

When she thought of Cary though, that's when Kalinda felt mad. She felt her heart pound and her hands sweat and she picked up her phone.

"Lana?" she asked when Agent Delaney answered the phone. Kalinda promptly told the FBI agent what bar she was in and expected her company shortly.

Kalinda hadn't been with a man since Cary, she decided that she needed a break. She hadn't spoken to him in eighty-five days, since she told him to go to hell on election night. She didn't miss him, and it was annoying that he kept invading her head space. She'd be drinking happily in a bar, then all of a sudden Cary would appear in her mind, and Kalinda would have to call Lana to take the edge off.

Like right now for instance; Kalinda could swear that she had seen Cary across the room. But he'd disappeared, so she supposed it was just her imagination.

After saying goodbye to Lana on the phone, however, Kalinda felt a warm presence by her elbow.

"Hi" he said. In that warm, Cary voice.

Kalinda turned to the side, looking him up and down. She downed her drink and said nothing. Cary motioned the bar tender for two more tequila's, taking the empty seat beside Kalinda.

"So you're not talking to me anymore?" he asked, lifting the fresh glass of alcohol to his lips.

"No."

"You're not talking to me?"

"No. I'm not, not talking to you" she answered vaguely, sipping the tequila.

"Okay" Cary smiled, trying to keep things light. "How's everything with you?"

"Good" Kalinda nodded, going along with him. "How's the family?"

"The family? My firm you mean?"

"Yeah" Kalinda said, looking him square in the eye, brandishing her tequila dangerously and taking a swig. She was in a mood. "You're the father and Alicia's the mother right? And all your little fourth year children, turned equity partners, making one big happy family. Trying so hard to be just like your old mummy and daddy, aren't you Cary?"

"I hope you mean Will and Diane" Cary remarked, unfazed by Kalinda's sarcasm. "Because my own parents aren't really ones to look up to."

"Oh, like you look up to Will and Diane?" Kalinda scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

"Kalinda…" Cary hesitated. "I have nothing but respect for Will and Diane, they're not the reason we left. It was the other equity partners we had issues with. Although, I heard half of them got kicked out of the club."

"Yeah" Kalinda said smoothly, regaining her control. "Gardner/Gold and Lee aren't so top heavy anymore. I hope you're prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Cary asked, frowning as Kalinda stood up to leave. She had just seen Lana enter the bar.

"Cary, you can't leave a top Chicago law firm with a number of big name client's and expect to just - go on your merry way" Kalinda explained, shaking her head. He was so naïve. They all were. "They're coming for you. Will, Eli and David are seasoned warriors and I'm their best lieutenant. You're lucky Alicia came with you, because with her on your team, you might actually stand a chance."

She left then, walking across the room and kissing Agent Delaney on her mouth while Cary looked on.

* * *

Will walked through his apartment door, revelling in the silence. He changed into comfortable clothes, opened a bottle of beer and sat in front of the television. But he didn't turn it on. His thoughts began turning as soon as he sat down, and as they usually did, they focused on Alicia. His grip tightened on his bottle and Will had to take a few swigs to calm down. He tried to fill every waking moment with distractions, cases and firm management projects and drinking with Kalinda. But Kalinda was busy tonight, so Will was on his own with his thoughts, with no distractions to keep him busy. So he thought of her.

Will realised now, that there was nothing special about Alicia Florrick. She was just as cruel as David Lee, just as cunning as Cary Agos. She had the ice cold look of reason that Diane could pull off so well, and the practised voice of outraged contempt that Will was known for. She took every lawyerly piece of knowledge that she had ever seen or heard and accumulated them into herself. She was a force to be reckoned with and she was hateful. Alicia didn't realise that you can't be every kind of lawyer, a Cary and a Diane and a David Lee all at once, and still be a good person.

Will might be a bad boy, but he was loyal. Diane might be hard, but she was generous. Cary might be overly ambitious, but he was kind when he could afford to be. David Lee was David Lee, and Alicia was worse than him; because she had also gathered political qualities, like Eli Gold's trickery and her husband's penchant for threats. That's how she had made him feel when she told him she was leaving; Alicia had threatened him, threatened his firm. She had kissed him and betrayed him, so now he hated her. Simple as that.

Eli rang while he sat there brooding.

"I have an idea" Eli said slowly, cautiously. "You want to know why I'm not speaking to Peter anymore? I'll tell you."

"Why now?" Will asked.

"I've kept it to myself until now so that, if I wanted to, I could back out" Eli explained. "But I don't want to back out. If I tell you, I won't be able to."

"Okay" Will said. "Tell me."

* * *

**Authors note:** I know I may not have gotten the timelines correct for Zach going to college, and it's probably too soon for Diane to already be a judge, so I hope you'll all just forgive me for that and go with it :P

Many thanks, as always, for the lovely reviews :)

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	3. Game On

Chapter Three: Game On

Alicia stood in the Deli on Cardigan Street when she was handed the yellow envelope.

"Are you Alicia Florrick?" the portly lady asked her kindly. She wore a frilly pink apron and a lovely smile.

"Yes" Alicia nodded warmly.

"You've been served dear" the lady said gaily, handing her the envelope and waddling out the door.

* * *

Cary had been looking out his office window when he was handed an envelope by a round older woman, in a pink frilly apron.

"You're Cary Agos, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why yes I am" Cary smiled nicely. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter really" the woman replied, digging around in her apron pocket. "You've been served dear."

* * *

"They're suing us?" Alicia fumed, smacking the envelope onto Cary's desk. "Lockhart/Gardner are suing us?"

"No, Gardner/Gold and Lee are suing us" Cary said, "This is unbelievable. Do we know what for?"

"Not yet" Alicia replied, pacing up and down Cary's office. "Ten bucks says Eli rings you about it. You're the only two who've had almost nothing to do with each other."

"No way, David Lee will ring you" Cary argued, "He'll want to hold it over your head. He didn't say anything to me when we left, but he bit your head off."

"No, no - he bit my head off and then said 'Nice working with you Cary'".

"Oh yeah" Cary chuckled. "I forgot about that. So what do we do now?"

"Wait? I guess?" Alicia questioned rhetorically. "They'll be in contact by the end of the day. I guess I'll – try and get some work done."

"Yeah, me too" Cary muttered.

Alicia walked back to her office and sat down behind her desk; but she was unable to concentrate on anything. She looked across the way at Cary, through the windowed walls of their offices, and saw him staring into space. Alicia rang Peter, but he didn't answer. She rang Owen, but he didn't answer either. So she gave up and decided to look up the Georgetown website, the university her son was attending, the one she attended. Then, the best part of her time at Georgetown walked through her office door.

"Mrs Florrick" he said. "Good afternoon."

Alicia looked up slowly.

_Will Gardner. 124 days ago._

She had listened to it just that morning, before the subpoena had been delivered into her hands by the trolley-lady from the _Hogwarts Express_. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen him last; since she had heard his voice. But the Will from 124 days ago was very different to the one she saw and heard now. This was not the Will she remembered. But it was one she'd heard about.

This Will was cool. He wore a beautiful grey suit, and an air of all-knowingness, of confidence. He was emotionless, smooth and almost peaceful. It was the calm before the storm. She had glimpsed this Will from the corner of her eye, seen him confront other lawyers, other adversaries and even Cary. But she had never looked this Will in the eye. He scared her. But she refused to let him see that.

"Mr Gardner" Alicia replied calmly, her mouth a hard, straight line. She hated him calling her Mrs Florrick. "You're suing me?"

"Yes, and Mr Agos, and any other members of your firm who previously worked for me" Will said, lifting his chin confidently. "It is an iron-clad part of your employment contract from Lockhart/Gardner - now Gardner/Gold and Lee as I'm sure you've heard - that: if an employee should leave our firm, they are prohibited from taking any clients for a six month period. And you took over thirty clients in a little over two weeks."

"This is out of control" Alicia sneered, standing up and laying her palms flat on her desk. "Most of those clients are tiny, barely a few thousand in annual fees."

"Yes, but Sweeney and Bishop alone are over forty million" Will countered, his eyes flat and cold.

"They won't come back to you" Alicia responded, crossing her arms over her chest, being mindful of keeping the desk between them. Even from here, she could feel the electricity.

"Oh, I don't want them back" Will said slowly, in his best lawyerly voice. "I just want them to leave you."

"This is low" Alicia replied, matching his soft, intimidating tone.

Will smiled. "Yeah, it is" he admitted. "Welcome to the big leagues Alicia. This is what you wanted right? Your name on the door."

"This is wrong."

"You'd know" he replied, still calm and collected. Nothing she could say would touch him. "You threw the first punch, I'm just pushing back."

"So this is revenge?"

"Yes."

Alicia nodded once. They had barely broken eye contact since Will had entered the room, it was overwhelming and, she realised, strangely addictive. She couldn't get enough of his gaze; she liked it on her, even if it was cold. Even if anger and hatred were hiding behind his eyes. At least he was looking at her, after one-hundred-and-twenty-four days of not looking at her.

"Okay" she said simply.

Will, expressionless, said nothing.

"See you in depositions" she added.

He smiled. "I'm not done."

"Okay" Alicia said, sitting down and gesturing to the chairs before her desk. "Why don't you take a seat."

He did, laying his briefcase on the ground next to him and regarding her coolly.

Alicia had imagined that their first meeting would be very different to this. She thought it would be fleeting, crossing paths at the court house, or at a restaurant. She would look at him and he would look at her. They would hold each other's eyes for a moment, then break apart. It would be heartbreaking.

There was nothing sad about the Will in front of her. He was content and self-assured. Alicia finally saw what everyone else saw, because the Will she was used to had been reserved especially for her. He had always been soft and kind and considerate. This Will was daunting and unforgiving.

Every last shred of guilt and regret she had for Will disappeared in that moment. She had made her decision and now she had to fight for it. Will was in 'take all prisoners' mode, so this was no time for weakness. Alicia shook her head, gesturing that he should go on.

_'You're the one who isn't finished'_ she thought. _'I'm not going to beg.'_

"I have something for you" Will said, leaning down and opening his briefcase. "I considered not giving it to you a few weeks ago when Kalinda found it, because I didn't want to hurt you. But since you didn't give me the same consideration…"

Will shrugged, tossing a CD case onto her desk. "Watch it" he added, getting up to leave.

"What?" Alicia asked. "That's it? Really?"

"Yeah, for now" Will nodded, affording her one more look before walking out the door.

Alicia took out her phone.

_Will Gardner. 124 days ago._

She hit delete and found relief. No more ghosts in her phone. It was time to move on.

* * *

Will closed the door behind him, walking into David's office and taking a seat beside Eli, across from David.

"It's done" Will said, clasping his hands together. "She has the tape."

"But how will we know when she watches it?" David asked.

"Oh, believe me, we'll know" Eli replied, pursing his lips together. "Peter will be barred from her front door, and we'll send the press in to publicise it."

"But that'll just publicise their separation, if they even separate" Will reasoned. "Alicia's stuck with Peter this long, I don't think she'll leave him now."

"No, she will" Eli insisted. "Alicia can forgive many things for the sake of her marriage, but not a rigged election. It will verify for her that Peter hasn't changed, that he'll never change."

"I thought he didn't know about the rigged votes until I showed them to him?" Will asked, confused. "Won't he just tell her that it wasn't him, that it was the campaign?"

"He's a good liar" Eli remarked, in admiration. "He knew about the rigged votes Will, we all did. But I had nothing to do with it" he added, holding his hands up defensively. "It was all Peter and Jim Moody."

"Can Alicia tell when he's lying?" Will asked curiously.

"She's the only one who can" Eli admitted.

"Oh who cares?" David Lee grumbled, gesturing grandly with his hands. "I thought you didn't care about Alicia, Will? So what if she stays with her husband? The point is, we want to expose him."

"Yes, and we want Alicia to do it" Eli argued, sitting forward in excitement. "If she's the one to expose him, it'll be worse for Peter."

"Hold on a minute, won't that just make Alicia look sympathetic?" David asked. "She'll be the bigger person, the spurned wife who exposed her husband for the good of Illinois? I want to take her down Eli, I want her destroyed as well. Her firm too."

"Yes, but we can just do that with the law suit" Eli said, leaning back in his chair. "We can bankrupt them and be done with it, can't we?"

"No, I want Alicia Florrick and Cary Agos' reputations to be shredded" David spat. "I don't want them working in this city ever again, I want to destroy them."

"Okay David, calm down" Will said, putting up a hand. "Enough. We've started proceedings for the law suit and I've given Alicia the video of Peter's fraudulent votes. That's enough for now."

"I agree" Eli said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket. "Are we done here?"

"We're done" David said, picking up his desk phone.

Will nodded and went back to his office, pouring himself a whiskey. Not bad for a day's work.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please enjoy this chapter, because I'm going on a trip to America for six weeks and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update! I'll have access to wi-fi while I'm there though, so I imagine that I can keep writing and putting up chapters. Just thought I'd warn you all, in case I don't have a chance :)

Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rock 3 seriously, you're all extremely lovely.

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Good Wife television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Good Wife. The story I tell here about The Good Wife characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for The Good Wife, for their wonderful show, as without her it, my story would not exist.


	4. Diane's Wedding

Chapter Four: Diane's Wedding

Uncomfortable was putting it mildly, but that's exactly how Alicia felt just now.

She had entered the church with Peter, aiming for a seat at the back. Then Peter was ushered to the front pews by an old, fat man – either a judge or a lawyer or a politician; Alicia hadn't been paying much attention – and they were given a prime seat for Diane Lockhart's wedding to Kurt McVeigh.

Now that she was a judge, Alicia supposed that Diane felt inclined to invite all these people, many colleagues and hangers on, but not many friends. There was one person she knew to be Diane's friend however, and she saw him now, standing on the altar.

Will was handsome. Not in an obvious, perfect features kind of way; but in a boyishly charming kind of way. While Peter had a charismatic, powerful sort of presence, there was something distant about him; whereas Will was approachable, easy-going. Well, when he wasn't being a lawyer. Or looking at Alicia.

He wore a black suit and tie, matching Kurt and the best man. Peter made small talk with the old man next to him, but Alicia didn't bother trying to engage. She fiddled with her hands, using them to smooth out her purple dress or fiddle with the ridiculous ring that her husband had given her. They still had not made the time for Hawaii; Alicia knew they never would.

The music struck up and Alicia gave herself permission to look at Will again. He smiled boyishly, eyes focused on the back of the church where Diane was walking carefully down the aisle. She wore a beautiful pleated skirt and jacket, all in white. A single string of pearls about her throat and a simple, netted veil covered her eyes. It was very prim and very Diane.

When she reached the altar, Diane offered Will and the best man each a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave her gaze to Kurt and never looked away. The ceremony was short and sweet and Alicia revelled in not having to speak to anyone. But by the time she and Peter entered the reception, her heart was beating rapidly. She wasn't sure what made her so nervous.

Not long after Alicia had secured a drink, Peter was whisked off by the old man into a group of old men, and Alicia was left to fend for herself. Usually someone would seek her out, Alicia never had to go looking for company and conversation. But this wasn't a political event; this was a wedding. And no one particularly cared for Alicia Florrick's favour.

Unwilling to spend the night with people watching her stand alone in a corner, Alicia decided to go outside where she could stand alone without being judged. The reception building was a country club, looking out onto an expansive golf course. Alicia leant her elbows on the railing, sipping casually from her glass of white wine. She enjoyed the solitude.

"Mrs. Florrick"

Will's voice was low and hard. She had become used to that, she almost regretted deleting that voice mail. But it had been the right thing to do, because that voice trapped in her phone cared. And she would never hear a caring word from Will again. She had to get used to that.

Turning, she met his blunt, brown eyes. "Mr. Gardner."

"Have you watched that video yet?" Will asked her, sipping his glass of champagne and coming to stand beside her against the railing, a comfortable distance away.

"I can only assume you're referring to the disk you gave me. No, I'm a little _busy_" Alicia said sarcastically, "you know, running a firm. How do you find the time to play all your little mind games?"

"Oh, I make the time" Will said casually, "call it a hobby."

"Well you need better things to do" she countered, knocking back the rest of her wine.

"Wow, you look like your gearing up for a fight."

"Isn't that why you came out here?"

"Actually I was avoiding an ex-girlfriend - that's why I came out here. And, seeing you, I thought I'd come say hello."

"Really? You wanted to say hello?"

"Well, and to ask if you'd watched the video. So why haven't you?"

"Because I don't need to do everything you ask anymore" Alicia said, walking closer to him, leaving her wine glass on the railing. "I'm not your employee or your girlfriend."

"You were never my girlfriend" Will shrugged.

"What was I then?"

"Uh, I don't know, you tell me. And which time are we talking about here?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't your girlfriend three years ago when we started things up again."

"You weren't my girlfriend at Georgetown either."

Alicia paused, hurt. Will looked at her defiantly, daring her to disagree with him.

"Well…this is honest" she said quietly. "I don't think I've had such a straight-forward conversation with you about our relationship _since_ Georgetown."

Will smiled despite himself. "Yeah, funny isn't it? Honesty is easy when you don't care what the other person thinks of you."

Alicia nodded, biting her lip. But she _did_ still care what he thought of her. She just believed there was nothing she could do anymore to stop Will from hating her, so why bother?

"Well. You're right then. I never was your girlfriend."

"Glad we got that sorted" Will said awkwardly. "I should go" he added, downing the rest of his champagne and walking away.

Alicia decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

When Will finally sat down in the security of his apartment, he rubbed his hands across his tired eyes and removed his tie. He wasn't sure who'd crossed the line into all the personal stuff, him or Alicia, but she was right: they hadn't had such an honest conversation in over a decade. The only time that came close was when he told her he loved her in a voicemail, but she hadn't heard that.

Rather than feeling embarrassed or mad, Will felt liberated. To talk so openly about what they had been to each other, it was like breathing clean air. Free of polite lies and cover-ups. He still hated her though, that was part of the liberation; in fact, it was the driving force behind it.

His thoughts wandered vaguely across their conversation, and he asked himself: _What happened at Georgetown?_

* * *

Walking into her apartment, the first thing Alicia did was walk into her bedroom. Grace was at Connor's. Peter was headed back to Springfield. Alicia was alone with the disk that Will had given her.

She found it, hidden under her bed in a box marked "Lockhart/Gardner", a mixture of stationary and documents that she'd thrown into a box the day she left. That's where she had put the disk.

Walking back out to her desktop computer, Alicia inserted the disk into the drive. She pressed play.

* * *

Eli picked up on the first ring.

"Peter, what a pleasant surprise."

"You son of a bitch" Peter snarled. "You showed Alicia the tape."

"Well, not exactly, but I'll take the credit."

"You didn't tell anyone about...did you?"

He couldn't even say it out loud.

"I told Will" Eli admitted smugly. He refrained from mentioning that David Lee and Diane knew as well.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"Wow – _this_ seems like a conversation we've already had Peter. Except last time, I was under the mistaken impression that you were my friend."

"You _were_ my friend" Peter insisted. "It was for the good of the campaign Eli, I could lose my Governorship."

"Oh, you _will_ lose the Governorship. And you will go to jail, but you can't take me with you. I'd like to see you try. I've had four months to protect myself Peter, and while you've been playing politician, I've been playing strategist. You're screwed. And when you go down, just remember it was me who pushed you over."

"Go to hell" Peter spat.

"See you there."

* * *

**Authors note:**

I managed to fit in one last chapter for all you beautiful people before I leave for USA tomorrow! Hopefully I can write up a few chapters on my 17 hour flight and upload them when I get to LA.

This is especially written because of all the super nice reviews, honestly, i'm so grateful everyone, thank you Xx

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Good Wife television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Good Wife. The story I tell here about The Good Wife characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for The Good Wife, for their wonderful show, as without her it, my story would not exist.


	5. Playing Hard Ball

Chapter Five: Playing Hard Ball

"Just an update on the law suit from G.G.L" Cary began, speaking in his clear, confident "boss" voice. He and Alicia sat before their small gathering of equity partners in their conference room.

"What's G.G.L?" Brad piped up. Brad was the kind of lawyer who was better with paperwork than with courtroom logistics. When he opened his mouth, he often said something idiotic.

"Gardner/Gold and Lee" Alicia spoke up, refraining from rolling her eyes. She would have thought everyone at her firm to know the abbreviation of who was suing them.

"Alicia and I have this firmly in hand" Cary went on. "Alicia is meeting with Will Gardner tomorrow morning to make an offer for settlement."

"Don't you think someone else should be on this?" Brad asked. "Another equity partner?"

"No, we don't" Alicia said calmly and patronisingly. "If we can't settle this law suit, we are all in big trouble. We do not have forty-eight million dollars. So while Cary and I handle G.G.L, it would be appreciated if all of you could look after our clients before they bolt. It is imperative that we keep every single one of them on the books."

"You can trust us to take care of this" Cary added. "Are there any other problems or queries?"

No one spoke up, so Cary ended the meeting, inviting anyone to come to him or Alicia with their concerns. He followed Alicia back to her office, shutting the door behind them.

"Brad is such a piece of work" Alicia said, falling into her chair and rubbing her temple.

"Yeah, you're not going to like what he said to me just before the meeting" Cary said. "He asked me 'not to tell you' and I said that 'of course I wouldn't'. I lied, obviously."

"I love doing that" Alicia smiled like a devil. "Name partnership is like a marriage, of course we're going to tell each other everything. So what did he say?"

"He thinks that this suit is your fault, because of your past with Will" Cary explained, leaning his hands on the back of a chair. "Will's bitter because he was in love with you, not because we stole his clients and left his firm in the lurch without any fourth years."

"What an asshole" Alicia groaned, getting up from her chair and pouring two whiskeys. She handed one to Cary and sat back behind her desk. Cary sat down too, putting his feet up. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Owen, it was like having a second brother.

"He's pretty much the worst kind of guy" Cary said. "Weak minded, average at his job and always looking to put the blame on someone else. At least Will has balls, I can hardly blame him for doing this."

"Yeah, me either" Alicia said in a low voice. "I'm still mad as hell though."

"Tell me about it" Cary muttered, downing the rest of his whiskey and turning the empty glass wistfully in his hand. "How do you expect to go tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I've lost perspective, I can't seem to read Will anymore."

"We need to settle, Alicia. We don't have forty-eight million dollars."

"I know. But I don't think it's money they want."

"No, they want to ruin us."

"I don't think it's just that either" Alicia shook her head, staring into space and speaking more to herself than to Cary. "I think they want me to do something about the tape."

Alicia had told Cary about Peter's tape; who else could she tell? Not Owen, certainly not her mother, she wasn't ready for the 'I told you so's'. She had lost her only other friends, Will and Kalinda, to Gardner/Gold and Lee. Now that she had lost her faith in Peter too, Cary was all she had left. But that was okay, she liked Cary; and she had the feeling that she was the only one he had too.

"Do something like what?" Cary asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Well, I think they want me to be the one who exposes him" Alicia confided, swirling the dregs of whiskey around in her glass. "I know Eli well enough to know when he's manipulating me, and this is _all_ just one big manipulation."

"Why would Will or David want you to expose Peter?"

"They probably wouldn't" Alicia admitted slowly, then shrugged. "Maybe they made a deal with Eli, he wants to take down Peter and they want to take down us. They're probably helping each other, it's a team effort."

"Yeah, that makes sense" Cary nodded, though he was uncommitted. "I'm not sure, there's something off about this. And that something is David Lee."

"I agree, it would be too easy to make a deal based on me exposing Peter."

"You'd do it?" Cary asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure" Alicia said, looking into the whiskey. "I'm not really sure where things stand with us at the moment, I haven't made up my mind. I'm furious with Peter and I'd be an idiot to trust him ever again. But I've stuck with him this long, part of me feels like it's too late to move on."

"Alicia" Cary said seriously, moving around the desk and stopping two feet from where she sat; close enough to make his words have impact. "Don't you dare stay with him because you think it's too late, or it's too hard not to. If he isn't making you happy, please don't stay with him. You've tried so hard and what's he given back?"

"I know" Alicia nodded, choking up a little bit. "But I just feel like the number of people who care about me, and who I care about, is slowly declining. I've lost a lot in the past four months. And although I've gained a lot too" she added quickly, making sure Cary knew she'd never give up their firm for anything. "I just don't think I've been smart about these things lately."

"Just have a think about it" Cary said, smiling kindly. Alicia could see the worry in his eyes. "Take some time to think about what you want, not about what's right. Okay?"

Alicia nodded, wiping her cheek and smiling bravely for Cary.

"I care about you Alicia. We're a team. And we'll get through this."

"Thanks Cary."

* * *

Alicia decided to dress up. Will might hate her, but she refused to believe that she still couldn't have an effect on him. She wore a fitted black dress, professional but flattering, and her token red lips. Walking into the Lockhart/Gardner reception area – sorry, the Gardner/Gold and Lee reception area, Alicia went straight to the front desk and ignored the stares and whispers.

"Alicia Florrick for Will Gardner please?"

The receptionist, one Alicia didn't recognise, took a moment to stare at her wide eyed before picking up the phone and calling Will.

"He, uh, says you should still know the way?" the girl asked, confused.

"I certainly do" Alicia smiled, stepping away from the front desk and walking into Will's office.

"Mr. Gardner" she said. "Good morning."

"Mrs. Florrick" Will replied, smiling politely and getting up from his couch to close the door behind her. He offered Alicia a seat on the couch and sat in the chair opposite, across the coffee table. Alicia could feel the warmth from where his body had been sitting only a moment ago, and she could smell the faint scent of Will.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked. Alicia could sense the sarcasm lacing his words. "Coffee, tea, water?"

"No, I'm fine thank you" Alicia replied sweetly.

"So, what would you like to discuss?"

"Specifically?"

Will nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I'd like to discuss settlement."

"Great, so the full forty-eight million then?"

"No" Alicia shook her head, leaving her smile where it was.

"Well, we can't take anything less than forty-eight million Mrs. Florrick" Will said, feigning confusion at her negative. He was very good at playing this game.

"I think you can" Alicia insisted. "I don't think you really want the money."

"Then what do we want?" Will asked, intrigued. He had put away the sarcasm and moved on to play hard ball.

"I think you want to use me in taking Peter down" Alicia said, raising an eyebrow and watching for a change in Will's expression; but his cool, calm collection did not falter. "Or rather, Eli does."

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you give me the tape?"

"Because I wanted to throw a wrench into your relationship with Peter" Will shrugged dramatically.

"I don't think that's true" Alicia shook her head. "Otherwise you would have given it to me months ago. Yes, I know you've had it since election night. Peter told me."

Still no change in expression, Will just shrugged again. "What, do you want me to apologise for not telling you sooner?" he asked.

"Not at all. I realise that you were probably furious with me at that point."

"Yeah, I was" Will admitted casually, like it was a mere annoyance and not an abhorrent betrayal. "Still, that doesn't mean I'm trying to play you into taking the video public."

"You're a wonderful liar Mr. Gardner. But I see through you. Talk to Eli and let me know what you want me to do. So long as we can make a deal that won't bankrupt my firm."

"Fine" Will said, to Alicia's surprise. "I'll talk to Eli."

"Good" Alicia nodded.

"Good" Will replied, standing up and gesturing towards the door. "I'll ring you then."

"Yes" Alicia said, standing and walking to the door. She paused by the entrance, so close to where Will stood with a hand on the doorknob. She put a hand up to the glass and kept him from opening the door. They stood close together, inches away from each other. Alicia could smell him, it was overwhelming; good and nostalgic. Looking him straight in the eye and letting her guard down for just a moment, Alicia gave Will such a look of pure longing that he let his defences down too. She could see the anger and hurt in his eyes, the worry in the lines on his forehead. Then she nodded and removed her hand from the frame; he opened the door and let her out, even walking her to the lobby and saying goodbye.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Greetings from Disneyland! I'm really surprised I managed to write this chapter, but I'm so glad I did, just to make you lovely people happy :) thank you for all the beautiful reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you :)

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	6. Second Thoughts

Chapter Six: Second Thoughts

Will was infuriated that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Most people were easy to read, and Will was good at reading them. But he had never been able to read Alicia, not since the day he met her. It was worse because she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

The first couple of times he had seen her after she left with Cary, Will had felt okay. He was in control of his anger around her, although just barely. But when he saw her today, her red lips and black dress looking so much like the Alicia he knew, his heart stopped for a moment.

But he kept it together. He did what he set out to do, which was not to admit that Eli wanted Alicia to come forward with Peter's fraud publicly. He wasn't at all surprised that she had figured out their intentions, she was too clued in and accostomed to Eli's antics. Will thought he had handled it well; the right amount of anger, the right amount of intimidation.

God though, she had smelt good. And the moment he said goodbye to her was painful. But Will was determined to remain on track. Now that they had gone through the first settlement talk, it was time to confer with his partners in crime.

"Kalinda?" Will said when she answered the phone. "Where are you at? Alicia's just been, it's time to plan our next move."

* * *

"You're still coming with me to the Illinois State Fundraiser for Legal Aid aren't you?" Peter asked, looking at her from across the room, leaning on the kitchen sink. Alicia stood with her shoulder resting on the alcove between this room and the entrance, a glass of white wine in her hand. She needed wine to talk to Peter these days, she found. The way he pronounced each word of the fundraiser event irked her for some reason, because he had asked her weeks ago to attend; she knew exactly what it was. It annoyed her because he was so formal; but he was formal because he was being wary of her, she reasoned with herself. He didn't want to piss her off any more by trying to be casual, as if nothing were wrong.

"Yes, I think so" Alicia replied. "I already bought a dress."

"Are you leaving me?" Peter asked, finally having the guts to ask the real question.

"I haven't decided yet" she said, taking another sip. "Probably." She shrugged.

"That's all you have to say? That you're probably leaving me?"

"Yes Peter, I am probably leaving you. Don't try and hang any of this on me, it is all on you. The first time, with your prostitute, it was about our marriage. We let ourselves become lazy, and I will take a partial blame for that mess. But Peter this is so different; it is so much worse."

He nodded in agreement, with nothing to say. He had apologised, he had begged, he had cried. But he knew that Alicia would make up her own mind and let him know when she was ready. It wasn't looking good for him.

"They're coming after me" he whispered. "I need you."

"No Peter, no" Alicia said, walking forward and putting her glass down on the kitchen counter. "I'm not going through this again, it is your mess. I am doing you a favour by going to this fundraiser tomorrow night, I am buying you time to make a plan. I am doing this for you even though I'm disgusted by what you did and I will not stand by you Peter. Not this time."

Alicia had already told their children as much; she and Peter had sat down with Grace and told her about the tape, then Peter rang Zach at college and told him too. They were devastated, disappointed. Grace had not spoken a word to Peter since, but Alicia couldn't feel any compassion for him. It was his own fault, his own mess, and she would try to lessen the collateral damage as much as possible. So long as Zach and Grace were okay, that's all Alicia cared about. Peter could go to hell. But Alicia knew that she couldn't take the video public for Eli, even if it meant saving her firm, because her children would never forgive her. No matter what Peter had done, her children would still love him. Even if she didn't.

* * *

"So what do you think?" David asked. "Will she do it?"

"Sure she will, Peter wronged her" Eli insisted. "Again."

"Have you not been paying attention Eli?" Kalinda said from the couch where she sat beside Will, her legs crossed and an open notebook resting in her lap. "Alicia stayed with Peter after he slept with prostitutes; after he was arrested; and more than that."

She refrained from giving Will a knowing glance, but she felt him shift uncomfortably beside her. What she left unsaid was that Alicia stayed even after Kalinda had slept with Peter. She stayed even after her own affair with Will. Alicia stayed because she believed in being a good mother.

"Alicia might not stay with Peter this time, but she won't come forward with the tape publicly" Kalinda went on. "She won't do that to her children."

Eli pursed his lips in annoyance, knowing that Kalinda was right.

"Well I know another person we can give the tape to" David said, lacing his fingers together.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" David said.

And it was obvious. It was also dangerous, but they all agreed who to give the tape to.

* * *

Last year's Illinois State Fundraiser for Legal Aid had seated over seven hundred people in an enormous exhibition building. This year's event was hosting almost one thousand people, prominent lawyers and judges and politicians from all over the country, not just Illinois. Peter had been asked to make a speech; that's why he needed Alicia to be there.

Alicia entered the room beside Peter, dressed in a black evening gown with a low back. Her hair was up and she wore a necklace with a small rose pendant on it. She had grabbed it from her jewellery box on her way out the door, barely looking at it twice. But when she was in the car with Peter, she realised that the necklace had been a gift from Will. She knew that when she saw him, Will would notice it straight away. That's why she decided to keep it on.

As soon as they stepped into the room Peter was accosted by his ethics advisor, Marilyn. Alicia had only met her a handful of times, she was relatively new to Peter's team. But from the way she spoke to Peter and the way he regarded her, Alicia could tell that they got along very well. She contemplated feeling jealous, but the emotion just wasn't there. Marilyn could have him. She split away from them after a few tedious greetings, and went in search of Cary.

Alicia couldn't see his familiar blonde head anywhere in the crowd, although she did spot the newly married Justice Lockhart and Mr McVeigh. She saw David Lee and Eli conspiring in a corner, but she didn't pay them much mind. When she finally saw Cary she was shocked to see him speaking with Kalinda, who wore a long navy dress and her hair was down. Alicia had never seen her like this before, she was stunning; but still the ever-so mysterious Kalinda. Not wanting to bother them, Alicia kept walking and found herself facing Will.

"Mrs. Florrick" he said, not in the usual cold way. More like how he had said goodbye to her the last time she saw him; quietly, almost sweetly. But she still hated him calling her that; even more so now that she knew about Peter's fraud.

"Mr. Gardner, hello" Alicia smiled, trying to match the sweetness of his tone. Everything about him was so confusing now. She knew he was still mad at her, he had to be; she hadn't said anything to change his mind of that. But his tone was different, so was the way he looked at her. Some of the ice had thawed and she saw her old Will again.

"Here with Peter?" he asked politely.

"Yes" she nodded, looking away. She was a little embarrassed to be honest. Will was probably wondering what the hell she was thinking, standing by Peter. But it was only for tonight, she reminded herself.

"How about you?" she asked out of curiosity. He seemed to be staring at her collarbone, and blinked dazedly.

"Sorry?"

"Are you here with anyone?" she clarified.

"No" Will shook his head, "I came alone."

"Oh" Alicia smiled a genuine smile; then, realising this might be seen as flirting, so she cleared her throat. She felt very awkward suddenly. "I should, uh, go and get a drink."

"Sure" Will said, stepping aside to let her pass. He smiled at her and she smiled back, then she walked away to the bar behind him.

"Having second thoughts?" Kalinda whispered in his ear.

"Not a chance" Will replied, more confidently than he felt.

* * *

**Authors note:** I was reading an article on what new characters are being cast, and Marilyn is one of them, she is meant to be Peter's ethics advisor. So there's a kernel of truth there. But just so everyone knows, I just made up the Illinois State Fundraiser for Legal Aid. I don't know if they have one or not, or if the Governor would attend it, so again just please forgive me for my lack of knowledge. I just wanted a big and fancy public party for things to get messed up :)

Thank you for the beautiful reviews :) i actually find that writing this story is a good way to have time to myself while travelling around the States. I love the people I'm travelling, but gosh, sometimes you just need a break! So I hope you like the story, I'm really enjoying writing it and reading all your lovely reviews :) Xx

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	7. According to Plan

Chapter Seven: According to Plan

Alicia took her glass of wine gratefully from the bartender, making sure her sips were restrained. She turned around to see Cary walking towards her and sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're here" Alicia said, closing her eyes and sighing. "I have no one else to hang out with."

"Oh, sure you do" Cary said, pointing to their table across the room and leading the way. "There are plenty of people here who'd love to talk to you."

"But I don't particularly want to talk to them" Alicia clarified.

"Well then, allow me to keep you company" Cary said. "There isn't anyone here I want to talk to either, really."

"I saw you talking with Kalinda. It looked more than friendly."

"It was…amiable" Cary revealed, "although it took me a while to get to that point."

"Is she still mad at me?" Alicia asked, self-consciously. She felt like it took a lot of trust to ask these kinds of questions of a person; and she trusted Cary. He was the only one she trusted now.

"Yeah" Cary admitted. "But she's mad at me too, I've just been whittling her down. How'd you go with Will? I saw you talking to him."

"Only briefly. We said hello, that's about it."

"Ladies and gentleman" someone spoke into the microphone, grabbing the attention of the room.

"It's not time for Peter's speech yet is it?" Cary asked.

"No, it's only seven o'clock" Alicia said, taking her phone out of her clutch to check. "He's not supposed to be on 'til eight."

"Who is that?" Cary asked, craning his neck to see the stage. Even though their table was close by, everyone was standing up around them, blocking the view. But Alicia recognised the voice; she didn't need to see.

It was Mike Kresteva.

"Ladies and gentleman" he repeated, his hands leaning on either side of the podium. "I have an important announcement to make. But first, I'd like to show you something."

The lights in the room faded, the enormous screen behind Kresteva lit up. Alicia and Cary stood up so that they could see the screen without dark heads blocking the way. A picture came up on the screen; the paused image of Jim Moody removing Peter's fraudulent votes from a van. Someone pressed play.

Alicia seemed to lose her sense of reality for a moment; it felt more like a dream than real life. The lights came back on and Kresteva began to rant.

"Peter Florrick is a fraud."

"This tape proves it."

"I'm not a sore loser, ladies and gentleman. I am simply a man who wants the people of Illinois to know the truth."

He went on.

Alicia felt the heads turn. The people who couldn't see Peter focused on her instead, piercing her body like sharp and shiny pins.

"Cary" Alicia whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "Cary, get me out of here."

Cary threw Alicia's phone into her clutch, picked it up with one hand, and then took her wrist in his other hand. He led her through the crowd, pushing a few wide-eyed people out of the way. Alicia could hear shouts from across the room, but around her it was silent. She felt the tears falling down her face; she was embarrassed, ashamed. Her breathing became short; she began to panic. Her name was being called in the distance, but Alicia didn't want to hear. Cary hauled her out of the exhibition building, out onto the steps. Alicia began gulping for air, letting go of Cary's hand and clutched a pole for support. Cary went to the curb, trying to hail a cab.

"Alicia."

Will caught up with her, putting his hand on her shoulder. It was the first time he'd touched her in months. She looked up at him, teary eyed.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, her face falling, the tears coming harder and faster. "Why would you give it to _him_?"

"It wasn't my idea."

"But you went along with it."

"Yes" Will admitted, his grip on her shoulder becoming tighter. "But Alicia, I – "

"No, please Will" Alicia gasped, removing his hand gently from her shoulder. She looked at him straight, seeing his distress.

"Alicia!" Cary called her, the taxi door open and waiting. Alicia looked at Cary, then back to Will. She dropped his hand, not realising that she had been holding it. She was so confused about him, unsure about whether or not to be angry. She said nothing as she left.

* * *

Will ran his fingers through his hair and punched the wall, scraping his knuckles and breaking skin. He watched as Alicia's taxi rode away, cupping his uninjured hand over the bleeding one.

One minute later, Peter burst through the front doors, flanked by various employees. He recognised one of them to be his ethics advisor, Marilyn; she would probably never work in Chicago again. Or Illinois, for that matter. His entourage did their best to guard Peter from the swarm of angry people around him, hounding him with insults and accusations. Will leant back against the wall, taking no pleasure in what he saw. He disliked Peter, sure; but he didn't hate the guy this much. And the look on Alicia's face…

Will had only watched her as the whole thing happened. Not once did he look at Kresteva during his announcement, or Peter. He could only look at her. The horror and hurt was unbearable for Will, especially when she reached up and held the necklace he gave her. She rubbed the rose pendant between her fingers nervously as Kresteva spoke and Will wanted to take it all back.

Kalinda was at the back of the angry crowd. She joined Will leaning against the wall, as Peter was ferried into a waiting car.

"Well" she said, "that went according to plan."

Will nodded, looking down at his hand, spreading his fingers. The scratches stung like almighty hell; it was a good distraction. Kalinda regarded his hand and whispered: "Yeah, I regret it too."

* * *

When Alicia reached her apartment door, she found Grace crying on the couch in Connor's arms.

"Mummy" she said, leaping up and running into her mother's chest. Alicia wrapped her arms around Grace and rested her chin atop her daughter's head. The tears started falling again. Alicia watched the clip of Jim Moody playing on the muted television. She heard Cary rattling around in the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil. Grace sat back down with Connor as Alicia went to call Zach and change her clothes.

The last thing she removed was the necklace. She rubbed the pendant between her fingers, a small red rose on a silver chain. Anger seemed to smack her in the chest all of a sudden, all of it centred on Will. She threw the necklace across the room, where it hit the wall and fell behind her chest of draws.

"Mum!"

Alicia ran into the lounge room, where her night became impossibly worse. On the TV was a new video. It was Peter and a woman, kissing passionately through the window of a hotel room. Peter turned the woman around so that he could unzip her dress, revealing a black bra. The woman swept the mop of hair away from her face. It was Marilyn.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Good Wife television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Good Wife. The story I tell here about The Good Wife characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for The Good Wife, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	8. It's Okay

Chapter Eight: It's Okay

A multitude of things began to surface about Peter Florrick, the disgraced ex-Governor of Illinois. Some of it true, a lot of it false. Will couldn't believe he was a contributing catalyst for Peter's downfall. It was not a good feeling.

Eli had kept the tape of Peter and Marilyn to himself and submitted it to the press along with the tape of Jim Moody. They were likening it to the alleged affair between Marilyn Monroe and JFK. With Alicia as Jackie Kennedy, it was a perfect even better. Peter's scandal was still a key feature of the 24-hour news cycle, two weeks after the tapes were made public. That was hardly a surprise, but Will knew how much it would be affecting Alicia.

He was conflicted. It was his right to be angry at her, to lash out. But he didn't want to. He just wanted to stop feeling anything for Alicia; everything would hurt less that way.

"Strategy meeting" Kalinda said from his doorway, knocking on the frame. She tilted her head towards David's office and spun away.

Will sighed, getting up from his chair and walking into Diane's old office. He missed her even more now than he did before; her support was much stronger than the partners he had now. Eli arrived a moment later, and the four of them sat around David's desk.

"Well Eli, you got what you wanted" David started, waving his hands emphatically. "Peter Florrick has been arrested. So now it's time to focus on his wife's firm. I know it wasn't our intention to go ahead with this law suit, but I say we do it. Let's bankrupt the dirty thieves."

"I dunno David" Will said, shrugging. "That's pretty harsh. After everything we've just put her through with Peter…"

"Being harsh is the point Will, I want to destroy them."

"I agree with Will, we've put Alicia through enough" Eli insisted.

"No" David said. "No, no, no. This was always part of the plan, I want Florrick/Agos and Associates burnt into the ground. They banded together and stole prominent clients, do you not remember that?"

"Why don't we just wait a couple of months?" Will asked, trying to be diplomatic, even though that was the most ineffective thing to do with David. "We can let the Peter Florrick scandal blow over and regroup then to take down Cary and Alicia's firm."

"No, I want to do it now" David insisted. "Now is better, when everything is happening with Peter. It'll be more brutal, we'll draw more blood."

"Actually, it would be a good idea to wait" Kalinda spoke up. "If we move the law suit forward now, Alicia will just fight harder. That's what she's like under pressure. But if you wait for Peter's scandal to wear her down, she'll be exhausted by the time we heat the lawsuit up again."

"That does make sense" David considered, touching his finger tips together and touching them to his lips in contemplation. "Fine, we'll regroup after Peter's trial. How about that?"

"Good" Eli nodded.

"Good" Will agreed, getting up and walking back to his office, Kalinda on his heels.

"Nice save" Will said, shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks" Kalinda said. "But he'll bring this up again. You know how David loves to hold on to things."

"Yeah, I know. But at least we have time to think about it. I can't hurt Alicia anymore."

"I know, me either. Let's think about it."

"We'll make a plan" Will nodded. Kalinda paused at the door, her hand poised over the handle.

"Do we still want to take Alicia and Cary down a notch?" she asked. "Or just leave it?"

"I'm not sure" Will answered truthfully. His emotions were a cacophony that he could not straighten out and make sense of. He needed some time. "Let me think about it."

* * *

Alicia's first day back to work had been brutal. Zach had come home for the week, but he was back at Georgetown now. Veronica had insisted upon staying over as well, for which Alicia was actually glad. Having her mother around kept Jackie away.

It was ticking over past eleven o'clock on a Friday night, and Alicia was playing catch up like mad. There was no rest for a name partner. Cary had only just left himself, and he had been carrying both their workloads for the past couple of weeks. Alicia was grateful to have him around. She wouldn't have kept it together otherwise.

Her exhaustion finally won over and Alicia dropped her pen onto the desk, leaning back in her chair and revelling in the silence. For a fortnight she had been dodging televisions and reporters, making sure she spoke to each and every one of her clients and staff members. Her life was one chaotic mess and she hadn't stopped to think until now. Alicia walked over to her window and looked down upon the darkened street, lit sporadically by lamps and headlights and windows. She didn't want to go home. Grace was at Connor's, her mother was on a date; it was empty there, except for a few boxed up items of Peter's.

There was a knock on her door.

"I was hoping you'd still be here" Will said, stepping into the room.

"How did you get up here?" Alicia asked, too surprised to elicit any emotion _but_ surprise.

"I'm well connected" Will shrugged.

"What do you want?" Alicia went on, letting her anger seep in.

Will paused, lost for words. "I don't know" he said eventually, in a slightly raspy voice. "I guess I want to clarify where we stand with each other. I'm a little confused."

"Okay" Alicia said, stepping towards him with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "Here's where I stand. I could not be more furious with you. You did nothing to stop Eli running out of control."

"Why should I? We're not so much as friends anymore, and you stabbed me first remember? It's not up to me to protect you from Eli."

"You're right" she admitted, pouting slightly. "I guess I just never expected you to act so poorly. At least now I know what kind of man you are."

"Yes, and I know exactly what kind of woman you are" Will said, moving forward until they were barely inches apart. "You are manipulative and self-important. You'll do just about anything to get your way, won't you?"

"Oh, and you won't?" Alicia spat, uncrossing her arms and bridging the gap between them further. "I've heard every story about you walking over others to get to the top."

"Oh, and every story is the truth Alicia? God, you know better than anyone that people lie and cheat to make them feel better, or look better. I worked hard to get where I am, I deserve it on my own merit. And there's only one person here who's walked over the other. I may not have stopped Eli from making those videos public, but I didn't tell him to do it either. I have never done anything so bad to you as you have to me. But you know what? Next time the opportunity arises, I'll be sure to take it so that you can add some truth to those stories you've heard."

Alicia was dumbstruck. Every word he spoke was the truth and she hadn't seen it this way until Will had spelt it out. Her face relaxed, the anger fading into humiliation. Will's breathing was heavy, his chest heaving.

"Please don't do that" she whispered, after an age.

"Sorry?"

"Please don't take the opportunity to treat me the way I treated you. I don't think I've ever actually apologised for what I did to you, and…I am sorry Will. I'm so sorry."

Will sighed, closing his eyes. "It's okay Alicia."

"It's really not" she insisted, shaking her head and stepping back from him. She sat on the edge of her desk, looking up at him. Her Will; he was so much older and heartbroken now than when she first met him. He opened his eyes, looking at her.

"How about we just call it even?" he asked. "I've hurt you and you've hurt me, so let's leave it there."

"Won't David have an issue with that?"

"David will have a big issue with that" Will admitted. "But I can handle it."

"So where does that leave us then."

"As professionals" Will said, putting his hands in his pockets and giving it to her straight. "Peers and occasional competitors. It's fine. It's going to be fine."

Alicia knew he was lying, but she nodded anyway and he said goodbye.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks a bunch for the reviews everyone, you're all so lovely, it's much appreciated :) Xx

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Good Wife television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Good Wife. The story I tell here about The Good Wife characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for The Good Wife, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	9. Indifference

Chapter Nine: Indifference

Alicia felt as if she had reached an impasse. She was trapped between her anger with Will and her guilt. Between regarding him as an enemy or a friend. He had made it clear that their current relationship shouldn't be an impasse, but an agreement of taking the middle ground. Of meaning as little to each other as possible, a relationship built on distant professional respect. No hatred, no love, just plan indifference.

It made her uneasy, how much she thought of him; more than her children, more than her job, more than her ex-husband.

Ex-husband. It felt so strange to say it, for almost twenty years he had been her _husband_ and now he was not. Indifference was a word for Peter, not for Will. She didn't want to think of Peter. But she allowed herself to think of Will. Of his smile, his voice, his smell. He was Will, and she missed him.

Alicia's head began to hurt from the speed of her thoughts, and her heart began to race as she headed for a conference that she knew Will to be attending. She had left home late on purpose, sat at her kitchen counter tapping her phone repeatedly on the bench until she felt safe enough to leave. Alicia slipped into the hotel seminar room where a hundred lawyers sat on maroon seats behind rows of flat tables, set up as makeshift desks. Outside it had been pouring buckets of rain, so her clothes were damp and her hair unruly. She found an empty place at the back, with no one on either side of her. Perfectly alone in a room full of people, just how she wanted to be. Taking out her laptop and placing it on the table, Alicia scanned the room; it took her a minute to find him.

Will sat about halfway between the stage and the back door. Alicia smiled, remembering that he had always been a back-of-the-room boy at Georgetown. She had been the one to sit in the middle of the lecture theatre, surrounded by a few friends, always happy to put her hand up to answer questions. Will never volunteered a response for questions, he had to be asked; and then he always answered perfectly.

Alicia checked herself; no smiling at Will. She pressed her lips together, rubbing them between her teeth and she tried to concentrate on the lecturer. It worked for a while, she enjoyed learning, but her eyes flicked back to Will soon enough. He was sitting next to a woman with dark, curly hair; he whispered in her ear. Alicia could see the corner of his smile. Alicia Cavanaugh certainly wasn't indifferent to Will Gardner.

* * *

"Alicia!"

It was intermission. Alicia had snuck out as soon as they were freed, not wanting Will to see her as he walked past. She took a glass of water, and then found a quiet corner to hide in. She took out her phone, scrolling through her emails to pass the time, when she heard her name and groaned.

Liz Lawrence walked up to her, all smiles and pitying eyes. Alicia went to college with Liz; she fought against her to free Lemond Bishop from his shackles the last time her drug-dealer client was in a bind and it had not ended well. Liz had accused Bishop of stalking her family and Alicia of being privy to it. Apparently Liz had put that in the past as she walked up and put a hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"I was so sorry to hear about you and Peter" she said, enjoying every minute. It was like she was sticking her fingers into Alicia's bullet wound. "But you know, almost everyone is divorcing these days."

"Yes well, I'm not almost everyone" Alicia said sarcastically. It took a lot of pain and courage for Alicia to finally cut the rope on her marriage, and it didn't help when people like Liz questioned her morals. Her college peer raised an eyebrow, and turned her head as a third person joined them.

"Alicia, hello" said Celeste, smiling genuinely. Alicia recognised the dark curly hair, realising now that this was who Will had been sitting next to. Celeste was Will's ex-whatever, and Alicia actually enjoyed her vivacious company.

"Liz, how are you?" Celeste said, glancing at Liz politely, although Alicia got the feeling that the two women did not like each other.

"Well, thank you" Liz said, shuffling her feet. "What brings you here, I thought you operated out of Baltimore now?"

"Oh I do, but a friend asked me to attend with him" Celeste said, turning and pointing across the room. "You know Will Gardner, don't you?"

Alicia wondered if this was true; why would Will ask Celeste to attend a conference with him? But knowing Celeste, it was probably just an excuse to bring him up in conversation, to create some tension. She had a penchant for chaos.

"Yes of course" Liz answered, looking at Alicia and smiling unkindly. "We all went to college together, isn't that right Alicia? You and Will were _such_ good friends, although I hear it's the opposite these days?"

"What?" Celeste said. Alicia recognised her playacting. "Alicia and Will are the best of friends, never seen two friends so close."

"Then why didn't he ask _you_ to come to the conference with him?" Liz asked Alicia.

"Oh, I wasn't attending until yesterday" Alicia said truthfully.

"Then why aren't you all sitting together?"

"Wow Liz, what's with the interrogation?" Celeste asked, shaking her head slightly. She took Alicia's wrist in her hand, and began leading her away. "We're needed elsewhere" she said to Liz, and walked off.

"Thanks for saving me" Alicia whispered in her ear.

"No problems" Celeste replied, keeping her hand on Alicia's wrist and moving across the room. "Don't thank me yet, though."

Celeste stopped short behind Will. Alicia tried to yank her hand from the woman's grasp, but she kept a firm enough hold to keep Alicia there as she tapped Will on the shoulder. He turned around, in the middle of a smile, which fell short when he saw Alicia. Looking down, he saw Celeste's hand on her wrist and shut his eyes, groaning inwardly.

"Celeste, what are you doing?" he asked, shaking his head and looking apologetically at Alicia. That was something she hadn't expected.

"I found Alicia, and thought I'd bring her over to say hello" Celeste said, smiling proudly. "Now here she is, and here you are, and I'm going to go over there now."

Celeste disappeared into the crowd, leaving Alicia to look stupidly up at Will.

"I didn't know she was bringing me over here" Alicia began, feeling awkward.

"I know, it's fine" Will said understandingly.

"How are you?" she asked politely.

"Fine, thanks. We should go back in, break's nearly over" he said, brushing her off.

Alicia nodded. She felt her airway tighten, her eyes straining from the emotional pressure. She thought about adding an 'it was nice to see you', but she didn't think the words would come without tears. So she ducked past him instead, moving into the seminar room to her seat at the back, all alone.

* * *

The conference ended and Alicia was out of there. She flew out of the hotel entrance, into the heavy rain. She had received a text message alert this morning, warning about flash floods. There was no need to worry in the Loop, but she wasn't surprised that there was flooding close by.

Rain ran down the back of her neck, into her clothing. Alicia shuddered, cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella. But she had been too busy calculating how late she should be for the conference. Walking quickly, she headed for her car. Alicia always parked in the same spot; not many people seemed to know about it, and there were no parking metres. The hotel parking cost a fortune.

Alicia found her car, rummaging around in her handbag for her keys. She couldn't find them straight away; but they had to be in there somewhere. Placing her laptop bag on the hood of her car, Alicia began removing items from her handbag, looking for her keys. The rain was seeping into her hair, running down her face.

"You alright?"

It was Will. That's how she knew about this secret parking spot, Will had been the one to tell her about it. He was alone, perfectly dry under his umbrella. He looked immaculate, there was not even one drop of water on his suit. Alicia felt flustered and wet.

"Oh, yes, I just can't find my keys" she said, moving a damp strand of hair from her eyes.

Will walked forward so that the umbrella covered both of them.

"Will it's okay, you don't need to stay" Alicia muttered, rummaging furiously in her bag.

"I know" he said, shrugging. "But I'd hate for you to drown."

"That's a definitely possibility" Alicia laughed awkwardly. "I just can't find them anywhere."

"Did you put them in a pocket?" Will asked helpfully.

Alicia patted down her pockets, searching for lumps. "Nope."

"Keep searching, you'll find them."

"Really Will, you don't have to do this."

"It's okay."

"It's not" Alicia shook her head, feeling overwhelmed. "It's not okay, stop saying that. It's never going to be okay again." She continued rummaging in her bag, almost mindlessly; it was just a good reason not to look Will in the eye. "I've lost you. You were my best friend, and I didn't even know that until you were gone. And it's not okay."

Alicia felt the familiar feeling of her car keys. She looked up, into Will's eyes. He was hurt, confused. She held up her keys so that he could see she found them; then she got in her car, watching him in her rear vision mirror. Alicia saw Will drop the umbrella, letting his suit get soaking wet as she drove away.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry about the wait! I've had to do little bits every night before I go to bed, travelling is very time consuming! But I love writing for you guys, so I make time to do it :) thank you again for the reviews, they really are wonderful and I appreciate them so much!

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	10. Georgetown

Chapter Ten: Georgetown

Will's heart had nearly bolted out of his chest when he saw her. Had he told Alicia about the secret parking spot, or had she told him? When Celeste ambushed him in the hotel, Will was prepared. He had thought about moments like these, and figured that the best way to deal with them was by ending them as quickly as possibly. Be polite and say goodbye. But as he watched Alicia rummaging around in her bags, being soaked with rain, he felt entirely unprepared. He couldn't just walk to his car and pretend that she wasn't there; so he went to her and held the umbrella over her head. And she looked at him. She was surprisingly adorable with water careening down her face, soaking her hair and clothes.

What she said was accurate. This situation he found himself in with her, this professional indifference thing; it was not okay.

Will remembered his anger for her, but he didn't feel it any more. He just felt lonely without her around, and lonelier in the brief moments he did see her. This is all he thought when he dropped his umbrella, letting the rain run down his face and clothes, watching Alicia drive away.

* * *

Alicia breathed in the clean Georgetown air. She had decided to visit Zach over the weekend, bringing Grace with her. She revelled in the old-but-new scenery. Getting out of Chicago would be good for her.

The three of them were taking a walk around campus, Zach and Grace ahead of her, chatting. Alicia remained silent, smiling as she watched her children; she loved them so much. Ahead in the distance, she saw an old lecture theatre where she had taken part in many different classes.

_"Excuse me, do you know where the Law Centre is?"_

The memory hit Alicia like a slap in the face.

* * *

"I've been there before, and I feel stupid for asking" she went on, asking the boy with brown eyes and a familiar face. "We met at orientation? I'm Alicia."

"Oh right, I remember you" he replied, smiling sweetly. "I'm Will."

She smiled, grateful that he offered his name before she had to ask.

"I'm actually headed there myself, it's right next to the law library" Will said, pointing the way. "I'll take you."

"Great" Alicia said, following his lead.

They went through the usual college student chit-chat: where are you from, what do you do, do you have any siblings? It was nice, easy banter. Will was friendly and charming; Alicia was taken with him.

"I'm just going to ask advice on books" Alicia said, as they came upon the Law Centre.

"That's a great idea" Will replied, adjusting the shoulder strap of his backpack. "I haven't bought mine yet, I'm dreading how much it's going to cost."

"I know, that's why I'm asking advice" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come with me?"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Oh, not at all. I actually hate doing this kind of thing alone."

"Great, let's go. I was going to check out the library as well, do you want to-?"

"Yeah" Alicia nodded. "That'd be great."

* * *

"Liz is such a bitch" Will complained for the fifth time, dropping his backpack onto the floor of Alicia's dorm room and collapsing onto her bed.

"I know" Alicia agreed, placing her bag onto her desk and taking two beers from her roommate's mini fridge. Hannah spent most of her time in her boyfriend's dorm room, for which Alicia was glad. She was nice, and a good roommate, but very involved in her own little world. She had not spent enough time in their dorm for Alicia to really know her. Luckily Alicia had made other friends, namely Will who often volunteered to fill the empty space left by Hannah.

Handing him an open bottle, Alicia joined Will on the bed, legs crossed and facing him.

"We worked so hard" he shook his head dazedly, holding his beer like it was a foreign object. He was so tired, Alicia realised.

"It's only a mock trial" she said, nudging his beer so that he would take a sip.

"But we should have won."

"There'll be others."

"Yeah I guess" Will sighed, resigning himself to their loss. "I just hate losing."

"No kidding!"

Will laughed, sitting up properly on the bed and taking another sip. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Alicia smiled. "You're funny."

Will paused, staring at her and smiling. His smile faded slowly; he became silent and serious, his eyes soft and kind. Alicia kept the hint of a smile on her lips as he cupped her cheek and drew her closer to him. Will smiled once, hesitating slightly, before pulling her in further and kissing her. It was a slow kiss, a sweet one. Alicia leant forward for another, repositioning her body so that she was on her knees, making it easier to lean in to him. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, keeping her lips on Will's. He moved his hands down to her hips, moving her onto his lap. Alicia needed air, but she didn't want to break their kiss in order to breathe.

Will jerked his head backwards, into reality.

"Helena?" Alicia winced.

"Yeah" Will sighed, looking away from her, but keeping his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay" Alicia said reassuringly. "It's just a bit of bad timing, that's all."

* * *

"Mum! Mum, have you seen this?"

Zach brought Alicia back into the present. She shook her head and smiled, trying to follow what Zach was saying. But those memories of Will stung and her eyes watered a little. Zach and Grace continued to chatter; they barely noticed her displacement, thankfully.

She tiptoed briefly over her other memories of Will from Georgetown. When he came back from spring break and told her that he had broken it off with Helena. She had kissed him then and there; she could remember the feel of his smile under her lips. Only Will had ever kissed her like that. Then life happened, and Peter came along. Alicia looked up at her children. She didn't have any regrets, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like; to have chosen Will instead of Peter. But she shook her head, and let that question go, not wanting to know the answer.

* * *

Will had spent the weekend at his sister Sarah's house. She was going through a divorce, which was difficult on her daughter Lucy. Will wanted to spend more time with his nine-year-old niece anyway, she was sweet and cheered him up. Then Sarah had given him an old box of things that belonged to him; she had found it in her attic and had no idea what it was doing there. Inside was a baseball, a couple of t-shirts, and a picture. It was in a frame, the exact one he used to place beside his bed in college. He was wearing a Georgetown t-shirt and had his arms around Alicia's middle. They both looked so young, and so very happy. She was beautiful and he was in love.

Will dropped the frame back into the box before Sarah could see his face. Luckily she had her back turned to him, stirring a pot on the stove. Lucy ran into the room, full pelt into her uncle's arms for a hug.

"Hey Uncle Will!"

She always greeted him whenever they entered the same room; even if she had seen him only a few minutes before.

"Hey Luce" Will said, holding her tight. Something about kids made the world feel at least a little bit better.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I don't think I've ever done a flashback chapter before, so feedback would be helpful! I hope it wasn't too disjointed, but I feel like it's difficult to avoid that with flashbacks. I found it a bit tricky. Thank you for all the reviews! Again! You're all lovely and great, thank you so much.

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	11. Lucy

Chapter Eleven: Lucy

Alicia ran into court, dragging off her coat and sitting down on the plaintiff's side. Will looked up at her curiously from the defendant's table, offering a polite nod in welcome. She nodded back, smiling briefly. She was still embarrassed about her outburst in the rain a week ago, and she could not meet his eyes. As she readied herself, moments before the judge walked in, Alicia noticed the big brown eyes of a little girl sitting behind the defendant's table. Will turned around in his chair to talk to the girl when she called his name.

It took Alicia a few moments to conclude just who this little lady was, but she recognised Will's niece from the pictures in his office and apartment. Her name was Lucy. Alicia couldn't keep her smile a secret as she watched them interacting quietly. Will beamed when he spoke to her and Lucy nodded seriously. She sat back down on the front bench in the gallery, taking out a colouring book and some pencils. She also had a beautiful toy rabbit, made of grey velvet and satin.

Alicia tore her eyes away when the judge entered the room, whispering support to her client and paying full attention to the case at hand.

She and Will kept up a swift, robust banter that moved the court proceedings along quickly, although not without turbulence. They were evenly matched as lawyers and Alicia was finding it difficult to keep up with him. Eventually the judge granted Will's motion to dismiss. Hearing this verdict, Alicia sighed and closed her eyes. She turned to her client, putting a shoulder on his arm and offering condolences.

"It was always going to be a long shot" she offered comfortingly, but her client shook his head and left without another word.

Alicia began packing up her things, seeing Will in her peripheral vision.

"Well done" she said, looking down and then, deciding to be brave, she looked Will in the eye.

"You argued well" he replied, nodding. "It was a tough case."

"Yeah" Alicia said, lifting her handbag onto her shoulder and sweeping the case file into her arms.

"Uncle Will?" Lucy walked forward, tugging on Will's suit jacket. "Are we going now?"

"Yes honey, you've been very patient" Will said, looking down and taking her hand. "Lucy, this is Ms Cavanaugh, she's a friend of mine."

"Hi Lucy" Alicia said warmly, smiling down at Will's niece and revelling in his use of the word 'friend', even if it wasn't necessarily true. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too" Lucy said politely.

"Okay, we'd better go" Will said, looking at Alicia. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you" she said, waving goodbye to Lucy.

Alicia took a moment to stay behind, letting them go ahead of her. Will holding Lucy's hand made a lovely image, one that Alicia had never contemplated before: Will and kids. But then, of course Will would get along with kids. He was generous and funny and kind. Alicia had always thought that because he didn't have his own kids, Will couldn't understand what it was like to be responsible for another person's life in that particular, parenting way. But he was doing a good job of proving her wrong just now.

When she decided it was safe to leave, Alicia stepped forward and noticed something lying on the floor where Lucy had been sitting. It was her velvet rabbit. Alicia bent down, retrieving the toy from the floor and running her fingers over the fabric. It was quite an old rabbit, worn in places and one the button eyes was coming loose. Alicia knew that she had waited too long to catch up with Will now, but Lucy would be probably be upset when she noticed that her rabbit was missing. So, Alicia headed for the offices of Gardner/Gold and Lee.

* * *

Alicia was used to seeing her old workplace now, and the elevator ride no longer left the feeling of ice and fear in her chest. She stepped out and decided to bypass reception, heading directly for Will's office. Hopefully he wouldn't be there and she could leave the toy rabbit on his desk.

She quickly saw that he was there, however, holding a crying Lucy's hand and picking up his coat. Alicia knocked on the door, holding up Lucy's rabbit.

"You found him!" Lucy cried, letting go of Will's hand and running head first into Alicia. She didn't even take the rabbit right away; instead she wrapped her arms around Alicia's middle, muttering "thank you" over and over again.

"You're welcome" Alicia said, bending down so that she could level her eyes with Lucy's. Alicia smiled, "I thought I'd better bring him back straight away."

"Thank you so much" Lucy said, taking the rabbit from Alicia and hugging him to her chest.

Alicia looked up at Will who gave her the most grateful look; he mouthed the words 'thank you' and laughed when Lucy came over to show him that her rabbit was back.

"I see that" Will said, "Good thing Alicia found him."

Alicia. He had used her first name.

"Yeah" Lucy whispered, scampering onto Will's couch with the toy rabbit. She took out her iPod, putting the earphones into her ears and closing her eyes; such a serious little nine-year-old.

"Thank you so much" Will said in a low voice, coming closer to Alicia. "My sister, Sarah, she's going through a divorce at the moment, so she asked me to take Lucy. And when they told her about the divorce, she became attached to her toy rabbit again. She hadn't played with him since she was five, but now he goes everywhere with her. When she's upset she hugs the rabbit and listens to music."

"Well, I'm glad he found his way back to Lucy then" Alicia smiled understandingly. "I know what it's like when kids get attached to things. Zach had a fire truck and Grace had a clown doll, it was the scariest thing you've ever seen."

"Clowns are scary" Will said seriously, then smiled at her gratefully. "Really Alicia, thank you."

"It was no trouble" she insisted, feeling elevated and, well, wonderful really. It felt so amazing to do something nice for Will. "How long is Lucy staying with you?" she asked, not wanting that feeling to end just yet.

"Just the week" Will said, lowering his voice further. "I wish I could take the time off work, but it's chaos around here."

"Ah, I know the feeling" Alicia sympathised. "Well, if you want – my daughter is on break from school. I could ask her to babysit Lucy during the day if you want, it might make it a bit easier on you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Will replied quickly, jumping back into his default defensive state. He was resisting Alicia, not wanting to take her help.

"It would help me out too" Alicia insisted, feeling the leniency to push him a little, persuade him to take her help. Maybe then he wouldn't be so mad at her. "Grace spends too much time with her boyfriend. And she could put the extra pocket money to good use, I'm sure."

Will's phone began vibrating in his pocket; his secretary knocked on his door, informing him that his four o'clock was here and then his office phone began ringing.

"I could take her now if you like?" Alicia offered. "Grace can meet her and you can pick her up after work? Or I can drop her back at your apartment if you like?"

Alicia was going out of her way to be helpful now, but she felt that the end result would be worth it.

"You know what, yeah, that would be great" Will conceded, nodding in earnest.

Alicia smiled. "I'll take care of it" she said.

* * *

Will was exhausted. He had brought Lucy to work with him all day yesterday, and most of the day today, until Alicia took her off his hands. She was well behaved, sitting in his office reading books or watching movies on his laptop. But he knew that she couldn't come to work with him everyday, especially after he lost track of time the night before and they didn't leave his office until eight-thirty. She was curled up on his couch asleep by that stage.

Will closed his laptop lid at seven o'clock, early for a change, and texted Alicia that he was on his way to pick up Lucy. He didn't know how to feel about her sudden offer to help him out. It felt nice, actually, to have some positive interaction with Alicia for once. Now that he had decided that he didn't want to destroy her firm, not after having a hand in Peter's downfall, Will thought he would remain angry with her at least. But without the energy provided by a revenge-quest, he couldn't be mad at her anymore; especially since she seemed so upset with his idea to remain indifferent to one another. He realised, just then, that he must still mean something to her. Enough that she would want to help him out with his niece, like a friend would.

Driving to Alicia's apartment, Will felt a sense of wonderful nostalgia, from the days when he could freely drive to her place after work. They would eat together, drink wine, have sex. He was happy then. Will couldn't think of a time that he had been happy since.

Knocking on the door, Will found a beaming Alicia on the other side. She wore jeans and a hoodie, her usual after-work attire.

"Will, come on in" Alicia smiled, welcoming him inside.

The apartment had changed a little since he had last seen it; there was a painting where a mirror used to be, and gaps in the bookshelves, a few missing photo frames. There was a new blue blanket on the couch and, he saw from the front entryway, that Alicia had a white bedspread now.

"I'm just cooking dinner" she went on, walking into the living room. "Grace and Lucy are in here."

Alicia showed Will to Grace's bedroom, where he found a giggling Lucy on the floor with pages of white paper, some of it blank and more of it scribbled on.

"Hey Uncle Will!"

"Oh, hi Mr Gardner" Grace smiled, getting up from the floor.

"Call me Will" he said, hugging Lucy as she careened into him. "Thank you so much for taking care of Lucy today, it's a big help. What do I owe you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it" Grace said politely.

"I have to give you something" Will insisted, taking out his wallet and handing Grace a fifty dollar note.

"Oh, that's too generous" Grace babbled, putting her hands up to decline.

"No, please" Will insisted, handing her the money. "I'd feel bad otherwise. You ready to go?" he asked Lucy.

"We haven't had dinner yet" Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Yes, stay for dinner" Alicia said from the doorway. "I'm making spaghetti."

"Alicia let me choose what to eat!" Lucy said.

"Oh, I don't want to put you out" Will began, shaking his head. "I can just pick something up on the way home."

"I've made too much anyway" Alicia said, turning to walk out of the bedroom. "Come on, I'll pour you a glass of wine."

Following her into the kitchen, Will loosened his tie and removed his jacket. This all felt very strange; a few months ago he felt as if his anger and sense of betrayal would never leave, but now it seemed to have faded completely. Alicia poured him a glass of red and Will sat at the kitchen counter, watching her stir a pot of pasta sauce on the stove.

"How was work?" she asked, fussing with some herbs, adding a few vegetables.

"Not bad, tiring" Will said, ignoring the strangeness of this situation. It was too nice for him to ruin by worrying about it. "I just have a lot on right now."

"And it never seems to slow down" Alicia sympathised, putting a cover on the pot and sipping her glass of wine. Will watched her swirling the red alcohol around her glass, noticing the stain it left on her lips. It was hardly noticeable, because it faded into the colour of her lipstick, but Will noticed. He always noticed odd, little things about Alicia.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good" she smiled, looking at him properly for the first time since he arrived. Will got the sense that she was feeling shy, something he hadn't seen in Alicia for a very long time.

* * *

Alicia moved to shut the door behind Will and Lucy, giving them a final wave. Lucy had Henry, her rabbit, tucked safely under one arm and she used her free hand to hold Will's.

Alicia said goodnight to Grace, already on the phone to Connor after a whole eight hours of not seeing him, and went to her room. She smiled to herself as she got ready for bed. Dinner had been comforting and nice. Grace had been more than pleasant to Will, probably because she liked playing with Lucy so much. As a bonus, she had agreed to babysit for the rest of the week, meaning she would spend some time away from her boyfriend. Alicia still wasn't sure that she liked him, and she certainly didn't like all the time Grace spent at his house. Grace had agreed to pick Lucy up every morning and take her back to Alicia's apartment, because there were more things for kids to do; Will's bachelor pad consisted mostly of sporting memorabilia and law books. Grace would take Lucy home too. Alicia hid her disappointment at this, because seeing Will every night and persuading him to stay for dinner was a nice thought, but not a good idea.

Although, it had not been a good idea when she had started her affair with him the first time either. She had been happy in her mild, rebellious stage. And there weren't the same obstacles now, that she used to have trouble overcoming before; Peter was out of the picture, Will was no longer her boss or even a colleague, and her children had grown up.

Alicia climbed into bed, wondering what would happen if she could keep up this friendship with Will. She could only hope for the best, she supposed.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it's heartening to see that everyone likes this story so much! I am very humbled and flattered, thank you. So I hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter! Xx

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	12. A Minute

Chapter Twelve: A Minute

"Did you hear? Peter Florrick has been granted a retrial."

Will looked up from his desk to see David Lee in his office doorway, delivering the news. "Can you believe it?"

"Does Eli know?" Will asked, clicking his pen closed and putting it on the desk.

"Not yet, he's in a meeting" David nodded towards the conference room.

"Let me tell him."

"No. Why? I want to tell him."

"David, what did I tell you about trying to make Eli cry?"

"Oh come on, let me tell him."

"Mr Lee, there's a phone call for you" David's secretary called from her desk.

"Damn it" David said, looking into the conference room where Eli was shaking his client's hand in farewell. "If he cries, I want to know" he said to Will, pointing a finger at him seriously.

Will nodded, giving David a thumbs up. Will got up from his desk, buttoning his suit jacket and stepping out into the hallway.

"Eli" he said, catching his partner as he walked out of the conference room. "Can I have a minute?"

* * *

"Hi" Peter said to Alicia, as she stood on his front doorstep.

He was back on electronic monitoring while his retrial moved forward. Alicia had agreed to meet him at his house. Peter stepped aside, welcoming her into his home. _His_ home. Not their home.

Alicia followed him into the kitchen, feeling a rush of good and bad memories. She had raised her family in this house, seen her children grow there, endured every news program broadcasting Peter's affair with Amber Maddison.

Alicia sat down at his kitchen table, waiting as Peter poured them both a cup of coffee. At least all the furnishings were different to the ones they had shared for fifteen years, even if it was the same house. It didn't sting so much that way and Alicia was comforted by the thought of her own familiar things back in her apartment.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Alicia asked, sipping her coffee gratefully. The last few days had been tiring, to say the least.

"Marilyn" Peter said bluntly, straight to the point. "It should only take a minute."

"What about her?" Alicia said guardedly, putting the mug down.

Peter paused, looking down at the table. He was carefully choosing his words. His eyes flicked up, staring at Alicia in the eye.

"I'm in love with her."

Alicia felt as if a cage had clamped shut over her lungs and heart, but it was a little bit too small. It squeezed her, trying to close properly and lock itself in place. Her breathing became shallow and her heart began to race. Alicia held Peter's gaze for a moment, but her head began to spin and she had to look away.

"You're in love with her?" Alicia asked for verification.

"Yes."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that…" Peter began slowly, still choosing the precise words he wanted. "I want to be with her. Be in a relationship with her."

Alicia's sick feeling subsided, her heart slowed, her breathing evened out. She looked up at Peter, mustering every bit of anger into that stare.

"You have a lot of nerve, you know that?"

"I know" Peter agreed, looking down in shame. But he was a politician. Alicia had no way of knowing if what she saw was real. "She wants to move in" he added. "I want her to move in."

Alicia shook her head in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm in love."

"Oh, give me a break Peter. What about Zach and Grace, did you even think of them?"

"Of course I did, that's why I'm telling you first" he ranted, raising his voice. "No, before you say it, I am not asking you to tell them for me. I just thought that telling you _first_ was the right thing to do."

"Oh yes, so long as you're doing the right thing" Alicia snapped.

"She's moving in" Peter insisted. "It's real, it's happening. The kids are coming over tonight, I'll tell them then."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Fine" Alicia fumed, grabbing her handbag from the table and storming from Peter's kitchen, through Peter's house and out of Peter's door.

* * *

"Wait a minute…can you say that again?" Will asked.

"Peter Florrick is in a relationship with Marilyn, his old ethics advisor" Kalinda said slowly, from where she sat in front of his desk. "He's in love with her, apparently."

"And Cary told you this?"

Kalinda nodded. "He was asking my advice on how to help Alicia, she's really upset about it."

"Who can blame her?" Will said, taking a deep breath. "So why are you telling me?"

"I thought you should know" she shrugged.

"Kalinda…"

"You two are getting friendly again, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far" Will muttered, giving the investigator a warning look.

"She babysat your niece for you only last week" Kalinda said defensively.

"Her daughter did" Will reasoned, then seeing Kalinda's raised eyebrows, he added. "What? I needed the help. So we're not hostile with each other anymore, it doesn't mean anything Kalinda. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"Really?" she smiled. "Who?"

"Her name is Marnie Atwood, she's an accountant."

"Wow" Kalinda smirked, putting her hands on Will's desk and standing up. "You should talk to Alicia anyway."

"Why?" he asked indignantly, although his heart wasn't really in it.

"Because she needs a friend."

"She has Cary."

"Exactly" Kalinda shrugged, walking towards the door. "She needs a friend."

* * *

Alicia sat in her living room, the television off, her legs curled beneath her on the couch. A bottle of red stood half empty on the coffee table and Alicia had a big serving in the glass by her hand. It was quiet. Her children were with Peter now, probably learning the news about Marilyn. Alicia gripped her phone tightly in her hand, anxiously waiting for one of them to call. But there had been nothing so far. Maybe Zach and Grace would be fine with it, accept that this was a reality. But she doubted it; her daughter certainly wouldn't let Peter get away with this unscathed. Alicia wasn't even guilty that she felt glad about this fact.

Scrolling through her contacts, Alicia glanced over Will's name. She had stormed into Cary's office after visiting Peter; her partner had listened patiently and given Alicia sound support. He was wonderful; but there was something lacking, probably the age difference between them. It was easy to forget sometimes that Alicia was a decade older than Cary; he was an intelligent, gifted lawyer with experience and knowledge beyond his years. But his knowledge about life hadn't matured yet, and Alicia was wanting for friends closer to her age. And honestly, Will was the only one she wanted to talk to anyway.

After dinner with Will and Lucy last week, Alicia had felt good. Really good, in a way that she hadn't since election night. That was the night things had turned to hell, although not in the way she expected. Back then, Alicia had run through scenarios of her and Cary failing miserably, of Peter being to busy to spend time with his family, of Will hating her forever. Parts of those worries had come true, although not in the way she expected and ten times worse than she would have imagined.

Alicia let her mind wander, refusing to think about Peter. So she thought of Will instead; it was the only thing that could distract her for any significant amount of time. She remembered the way his lips felt on hers, how he always looked at her before he kissed her. Alicia imagined him sliding his hand up her thigh, slowly, reaching for her…

Alicia's phone rang, cutting into her silence.

"Mum?" Grace whimpered when Alicia answered. "I don't ever want to speak to him again."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of_The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	13. Wishful Thinking

Chapter Thirteen: Wishful Thinking

Alicia rushed into the restaurant, her arms overloaded with her coat, bag, keys, laptop; she was running late.

"Hey" Owen said, standing up to help her juggle everything. He took her coat and put it on the back of her chair, as Alicia jammed her laptop and keys into her handbag.

"Sorry I'm late" she sighed, putting her bag down and taking a deep breath. "Hectic couple of days."

"I know" Owen soothed, reaching over the table to rub her shoulder comfortingly. "How are the kids?"

"Still not speaking to Peter" she shook her head, opening up the menu and scanning the options. "I'm still astounded by his selfishness."

"I'm not" Owen rolled his eyes. "He's always been the same."

"Okay Owen" Alicia muttered, tired of him being right about her ex-husband. "What are we having?"

"I'm having the seafood linguini, and knowing you, you'll have the lamb with three bottles of Cab Sav."

"Only three?" Alicia remarked, unfazed by her brother's teasing. "The lamb does look good."

Alicia let Owen order for the both of them, becoming distracted by what she saw across the room. It was Will, and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. For one heart jolting second Alicia thought it was Marilyn, but this woman was shorter with larger breasts. Not the usual type Will went for.

"Alicia?" Owen asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, shaking her head and coming back into the present.

"The Bellwether or the Heydon Estate?" Owen asked, obviously not for the first time, but his sister hadn't been paying attention. He was pointing to the wine list, specifically to the selection of Cabernet Sauvignon's.

"The Bellwether" Alicia smiled at the waiter. "Thank you."

As their waiter walked away, Owen implored "What is up with you?"

Alicia's eyes flicked involuntarily over to where Will sat with his date. Her brother turned around in his chair and flung his head back to look at Alicia, his chin dropped.

"Will's here?"

"On a date" Alicia asserted, willing her wine to come faster.

"So what? We should say hi."

"No Owen!"

"Come on, we'll sabotage his date. It'll be fun!"

"Why do you want to sabotage his date?"

"Because he belongs with you."

"Oh stop it" Alicia said, smiling superficially at the waiter, who had brought their bottle of wine over. She took three enormous gulps once the glass was poured, not even stopping to enjoy it.

"Where are you two at anyway?" Owen asked, swirling his wine and taking prim sips.

Alicia shrugged, "nowhere really. But I don't think he hates me anymore."

"Well that's something" Owen smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, I guess so" Alicia allowed, smiling sadly. "But he'll never trust me again."

"Sure he will" Owen encouraged. "It sounds like dinner went well with him and his niece."

"I thought so too" Alicia nodded, sipping more of her wine. "But I was just doing him a favour. I think he regrets letting me help him, to be honest."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I haven't heard anything from him since."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"No."

"Well, call him then."

"He's obviously seeing someone, Owen" Alicia gestured towards Will, hoping that he wouldn't notice she was there. It looked like he and his date were up to dessert, so hopefully they would be leaving soon.

"That's inconsequential" her brother shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because he's been in love with you forever."

"That's not true."

"You're just too involved to see it" Owen said softly, shaking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous" Alicia muttered, watching in her peripheral vision as Will and his blonde got up to leave. "I'm going to the restroom" she said quickly, and bolted away before Owen could stop her.

Alicia wandered over to the restroom sink, turning on the tap and running her hands underneath the water; she wanted to slap the cold droplets onto her face, but that would just ruin her makeup. Instead she turned the tap off and dried her hands, wondering how long she would have to wait before it was safe to go back outside. She regarded her reflection and wondered, self consciously, if Will even thought about her anymore. Maybe he was moving on for good this time, with someone younger and blonder than she was. Just like Peter.

Alicia shook her head, knowing that she was feeling only feeling sorry for herself, which was no use to anyone. She fished her red lipstick from her pocket and put some on; this small gesture always made her feel better. Sometimes it was the superficial things that kept her sane.

Alicia walked back out into the restaurant, feeling much more confident; until she saw Will standing over her table, holding hands with his blonde date. Owen had stood up and was making grand gestures with his hands. Will was laughing. Keeping her expression calm, Alicia walked over to her table.

"Will, hi" Alicia murmured, a little too softly. She cleared her throat and smiled, feeling awkward.

"Alicia, I just saw Owen on my way out" Will smiled genuinely, then lifting his hand entwined with the blonde woman's, he said "this is Marnie."

"It's so nice to meet you" Marnie chimed, her voice light and breathy.

"Alicia and I used to work together" Will explained amiably, "we met at Georgetown, actually."

"Wow, you've known each other for a long time then" Marnie marvelled.

Alicia could barely pay attention to the conversation, she only watched Will. He was so happy, smiling and laughing, showing off his date. Alicia couldn't blame him, she was very pretty.

"What do you do Marnie?" Owen asked, sipping from his wine. Alicia could sense his veiled bitchiness shining through, but Marnie answered him happily.

"I'm a chartered accountant, for Atwood, Sacks and Griffin" Marnie smiled.  
"She's the Atwood" Will explained, giving her hand a squeeze.

Alicia felt unstable, short of breath. This was more than she could handle; but she forced herself to hold it together until Will and Marnie said their goodbyes.

"Well that was painful" Owen said, rolling his eyes. "Alicia are you okay?"

Alicia collapsed onto her chair, holding a hand to her head. "Yeah, I just have a headache" she said.

"Oh, Alicia" Owen reached out, holding her hand. "Marnie has nothing on you. You know that right?"

"Thanks" Alicia smiled, unconvincingly.

The waiter came with their meals, although Alicia had completely lost her appetite. Alicia felt a wave of memories of how it felt to see Will with Tammy; to see him with Laura. As much as she tried to deny and push her feelings for Will to the side, she never failed to become jealous when she saw him with another woman. Alicia knew it wasn't fair, since he had to endure seeing her with Peter. And she couldn't expect him to still want her after all this time, even if Peter was no longer in the picture. That was just wishful thinking.

"Dessert?" Owen asked, when the main meals were finished.

"Does it come with more wine?"

"I've got you sorted" Owen replied, grabbing the waiter's attention.

Well, even if her love life never sorted itself out, Alicia was grateful for her family.

* * *

As soon as Will was outside, he felt like hitting himself; what was he doing in there? He was happy with Marnie, honestly happy; but inside the restaurant he had been putting on a show for Alicia, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Probably to make her jealous, he reasoned with himself; but now he felt like an idiot.

Marnie chattered into the night about how nice Alicia and her brother had been. Will saw her self-consciousness; she wanted Will to compliment her, to reassure her that Alicia meant nothing to him. But Will couldn't do that.

As he lay beside Marnie in bed, Will was restless. He couldn't sleep, thinking that he was lying beside the wrong woman, and knowing that he'd be a fool to trust the other woman on his mind. But Alicia had always been the right one for him, hadn't she? Will pushed that thought aside. No. He was done thinking about Alicia, and the only way he could stop was by moving on. So he pulled Marnie in closer to his chest and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you for the beautiful reviews :)

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	14. A Turn of Events

Chapter Fourteen: A Turn of Events

Cary ordered himself a Jameson and dry, feeling as if he had a long night ahead of him. He had just said hello to Peter Florrick and Will Gardner at the same time.

He saw Will first, walking up and putting his hand out for his old boss to shake. Will took it and greeted him amiably, introducing Cary to his girlfriend Marnie. Cary wondered if Alicia knew about her; although his work partner was very open about her feelings for Peter, Cary couldn't get anything out of her that concerned Will. As far as he knew, Alicia wasn't friends with their old boss anymore; but that didn't mean she didn't have feelings for him.

Then Peter had walked out of the crowd, shook Cary's hand, shook Will's hand and introduced them to Marilyn. As if Cary hadn't met her before, when the former Governor was still married. Even stranger though was that Peter and Will had a long conversation without so much as making a threat; and their blonde girlfriends chatted to each other like old friends. So Cary had gone to order himself a strong drink, feeling like an awkward fifth wheel.

* * *

Alicia sidled into the conference room, searching for that familiar blonde head. Everyone was already sitting down around their designated tables; Alicia saw the speaker walking over to the stage. It was cocktail dress for a sit down dinner, something that wasn't conventional, although Alicia didn't mind. She was tired of buying formal gowns, only to wear them once. She wore a fitted red dress, her favourite colour, and high black shoes. Boring for her, but it always suited well. She walked quickly over to Cary, taking the empty seat beside him.

"I ordered you a drink" Cary whispered, pushing a glass of white wine towards her.

"You're the best" she whispered back.

* * *

Will saw her in his peripheral vision, walking into the conference room. He had been waiting for her to appear all night, now here she was. He loved her in red; the colour suited her so well. Everything about her was at its usual, the way she did her hair and makeup, the way she walked. And he loved it. Watching her move across the room, he almost felt jealous that she took a seat next to Cary. He saw her take the glass of wine offered, feeling ticked that Cary knew what she liked to drink without asking.

The speaker began speaking and Will felt pressure on his hand as Marnie squeezed it. He turned, offering her a smile, and catching the sight of Peter Florrick behind her. The ex-governor had been surprisingly nice to Will, offering him polite conversation and introducing him to Marilyn. Will felt awkward around her for Alicia's sake, but luckily Marnie had been there to make nice conversation. Peter was now watching Alicia, his hand draped protectively over Marilyn's shoulders. The blonde ethical advisor also watched her boyfriend's ex-wife, who wasn't paying attention to any of them. Alicia whispered happily with Cary, sipping her wine and genuinely seeming to enjoy herself. Peter was an idiot for letting her go; Alicia was a master of societal events, and Will had no doubt that Peter was trying to get himself back into the political scene.

Will turned his head back towards Alicia, wishing that he were the one making her smile. He unconsciously let go of Marnie's hand to sip his drink, but never reached for it to hold again.

Things had been tense between them lately; he could feel the relationship ending. And, as always happened when Will began to lose his feelings for a girl, his mind became swamped with Alicia again. He had survived the years by moving from woman to woman, and he always knew they would break up when Will began thinking of Alicia more than he thought of his girlfriend. He had been happy in many of his relationships over the years, but none of them matched up to the one he had at Georgetown with his dark haired college sweetheart. Marnie was no exception.

* * *

"So I know that you and I have never seen eye to eye" David began, swirling the scotch around his glass.

"That's putting it lightly" Eli scoffed, eyeing Peter evilly from across the crowded conference room, set up like an amateur ballroom. He could throw a better gala with his eyes shut.

"But now that Mr Florrick is in the clear, I know you'll be wanting back in on the revenge path" David went on, sipping his scotch. "Will doesn't want to hurt Alicia anymore, so he's useless."

"I don't want to hurt Alicia either" Eli admitted, taking pleasure in the annoyance plastered on David's face.

"Well someone needs to suffer" he hissed, downing the rest of his drink.

"Will Peter suffice?" Eli asked. "Because I'm not done with him."

"No" David shook his head, rather casually. "But he might fill in the time between now and taking down Florrick/Agos, I suppose. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have one" Eli admitted, "although it involves Will, so we couldn't tell him."

"I like it already" David grinned like the Grinch on Christmas Eve.

* * *

When the speeches were done and Alicia was on to her third glass of wine, accompanied by some sort of chicken main course, she was in good spirits. She knew that Peter and Marilyn were around here somewhere, but Alicia hadn't seen them yet, so she was determined to remain happy until she did.

"Come on, let's dance" Cary said, dragging Alicia out onto the dance floor. Only the wine kept her from snatching back her hand, but she felt as if she were actually having fun for once. Owen would be proud.

Cary twirled a giggling Alicia around the dance floor, with plenty of onlookers staring openly. She ignored them, putting her hand to Cary's shoulder for support as the wine rushed around in her head.

"Is Kalinda here?" she asked suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

"I haven't seen her" Cary smirked, understanding Alicia perfectly.

"Maybe we should go search for her?"

"Oh, I don't think so" Cary shook his head.

"Why not? I like the idea of you two together."

"Really? 'Cause I can't imagine Kalinda with anyone."

"Well" Alicia cocked her head to the said, considering that what Cary said was true. "She is very independent" she conceded, "but I think she'd make an exception for you."

"Why would I be the exception?"

"Because you're exceptional" Alicia laughed, and Cary groaned at her awful pun. Then he looked up and his eyes cleared, his face sobering.

Alicia turned around and saw Kalinda, in her usual smoky eye make-up and boots. All that was missing was her leather jacket, but Alicia liked her black fitted dress.

"Excuse me" Cary smiled, letting go of Alicia.

"Take your time" she laughed, heading back for their table. On her way, she was ambushed.

"Alicia" Marilyn called, turning and smiling.

Donning her best fake smile, the one that she had been practicing in the early evening, Alicia walked over to her ex-husband's girlfriend.

"Marilyn, hello" she said politely, clasping her hands in front of her. "How are you?"

"I'm really great, do you know Marnie?" she replied, gesturing to the blonde woman beside her.

Alicia offered her a genuine smile, and said "Yes, I believe we met a few weeks ago, at Cellini's restaurant?"

"Yes, we did" Marnie nodded enthusiastically. "You're a friend of Will's."

Alicia nodded, ignoring the use of 'friend' and asking, "Are you having a good evening?"

"Oh yes, this venue is lovely" Marnie said, turning to smile as Peter joined their group.

"Hello Alicia" he said, handing a glass of champagne to Marilyn. "How are you?"

"Well thank you" Alicia replied, wishing that she had a glass of wine to sip. She couldn't help raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips as she felt her good spirits declining. All this situation needed now was –

"Will, there you are" Marnie chimed, reaching out and holding him by the forearm. "We just ran into Alicia."

Will smiled his beautiful boyish smile, nodding at Alicia in greeting. "Yeah I saw, so I thought I'd bring you both a drink" he said, handing Marnie a glass of champagne and Alicia a glass of wine.

"Thank you" Alicia almost whispered, in awe of this kind gesture. She felt her heart beating harder in her chest and she couldn't help smiling at Will. Then Marnie linked her arm into his, making it clear that Will belonged with her. Marilyn slipped her hand into Peter's and Alicia felt so awkwardly alone. Unable to stand it any longer, she muttered something about going to find Cary, and exited out through the French doors, onto the patio.

* * *

Will disentangled his arm from Marnie's as soon as Alicia walked away, with every intention of going after her.

"Hey" Marnie sneered, catching his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Outside" Will shrugged, not wanting to make a scene in front of Peter and Marilyn.

"Let's use the front entrance" Marnie smiled with gritted teeth.

"Fine" Will nodded, knowing that it was time to end this.

* * *

Eli watched Will and Marnie storm outside, their faces stony and hard.

"Look at that" he looked at David, gesturing towards Will before he exited with a sulky girlfriend in tow.

"Even better" David said, raising his eyebrows. "Your plan will be easier if they break up."

"Maybe we could do it tonight?" Eli asked.

"Maybe we could" David agreed. "Go see what's happening."

"Yeah" Eli said, going after Will and Marnie.

He found them just outside, where cars came to pick-up and drop-off guests.

"Why are you doing this?" Marnie wailed. Eli slunk back against the wall, inconspicuous to the arguing couple.

"Oh come on Marnie, this hasn't been working for a while now" Will remarked, his voice firm. "We're not happy together."

"We were" she bellowed, "until you introduced me to that woman four weeks ago. That's when you changed."

"Don't be ridiculous".

"I'm not, I saw the way you were looking at her, and how you wanted to go after her."

They argued for a long time, Marnie begging him to stay with her, but Will ended it. Eli smiled and evil sort of smile.

Will put his hand up, hailing a waiting taxi. It drove forward and Will opened the door for Marnie who, after a few more tearful words, got inside.

Eli turned on his heel and walked back into the building before Will could see him. It was time to find Alicia.

* * *

Looking out over the balcony, Alicia saw two figures emerge below her. They walked forward into the light and she recognised Cary and Kalinda, standing very close to each other. Alicia couldn't hear what they were saying, but she smiled to herself, feeling better about the awkwardness inside. At least Cary might end the night on a high note.

"Alicia".

She turned around to see Eli standing behind her, his hands jammed in the pockets of his suit pants, his head bowed; almost as if he were ashamed.

"I need to tell you something" he said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the wait! I know a lot just happened in this chapter, so I hope it all makes sense. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts, and thank you so much for the beautiful reviews!

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Good Wife television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Good Wife. The story I tell here about The Good Wife characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for The Good Wife, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


	15. The Plan

Chapter Fifteen: The Plan

Alicia couldn't hear anything. Eli was still talking, his lips were moving, but Alicia felt like she was caught under a wave in the ocean, water swirling and pounding in her ears. What Eli had told her was overwhelming; it was too much to handle. Not even bothering to say goodbye, Alicia wandered back inside the function room dazedly. On her way she noticed Cary and Kalinda kissing in the dark, but she was too confused to pay them much mind. Quickly she collected her things from the table and headed for the exit.

"Alicia!"

It was Alice, one of the former Lockhart/Gardner fourth years and her partner at Cavanaugh, Agos and Associates.

"Did you hear about Will Gardner? He just broke up with his girlfriend. Very publicly. Outside the building."

Alice stumbled slightly on her high, patent red heels; a little wine sloshed over the side of her glass and onto her dress. As she was wiping the stain with her fingers, Alicia sidled away without answering her.

Will broke up with Marnie. Okay.

Alicia didn't know what to think. Especially after what Eli had just told her. But she didn't want to see Will just now.

Alicia squinted her eyes, feeling the wine pounding in her temples. Exiting the function room, she saw no sign of Will and sighed in relief. She headed outside and hailed a cab, getting in quickly and letting it drive her straight home.

* * *

As Marnie rode away, Will felt a sense of relief, if only for a few short moments. Then he remembered the reason for his breaking up with her.

Will bolted inside, searching for the red dress. People were staring at him openly; obviously he had not been subtle with his break up. But it didn't matter, he just needed to find Alicia.

"Will, I need to speak with you."

"Can it wait David?"

Will was ready to scoot past David Lee, but his partner put a hand out to stop him.

"No actually, it can't."

David caught Will up with trivial conversation for minutes. Will rolled his eyes, gave short, uncommitted answers; but David just would not let him go. From far across the room, he saw Alicia walk through the French doors from the patio and walk over to her table. Her face was a mix of confliction and pain and confusion. He wondered what had happened; then, seeing Eli come in behind her, Will could almost feel the air become heavy with scheming. He gave David Lee a look of pure hatred, which David shrugged off, and went after Alicia. He saw one of his old fourth years, Alice, say something to her. But even with this to slow her down, Will couldn't reach Alicia fast enough. She was out the door and in a taxi before he could call her name.

* * *

As soon as Alicia closed her front door, she slid down onto the floor and revelled in the silence of her apartment. No kids, no ex-husbands, no blonde women. Kicking off her shoes, Alicia lay her head against the front door and let her thoughts whirl around in her head. There was no stopping them; no point in asking them to just stop, to just go away and let her think about something else. Because they wouldn't; and since Will was the subject of her thoughts, Alicia really didn't mind so much.

Alicia was forced out of her thought-coma by a loud knocking on her front door. She must have been sitting there for twenty minutes at least. Shaking her head, Alicia opened the door and found Will.

He looked up at her, sober faced and his eyes questioning.

"Will" she whispered, as if she were saying a holy name.

"Hi" was all he said.

Alicia opened the door wide, asking him to come in. She kicked her shoes out of the doorway and led Will into the lounge room, inviting him to sit on the couch with her. She hadn't wanted to see him at the gala, but now that he was here and there was no one to watch them, Alicia was glad to see him.

"You left quite suddenly" Will said, rubbing his hands on his knees nervously.

"Yes, I" Alicia paused, wondering how to proceed. "Eli told me something quite – personal, and I couldn't stay."

"I think he and David are trying to manipulate you" Will said, then quickly added, "I had nothing to do with it. I could just tell from the look on their faces."

"Well, whether or not they have an invested interest in what happens next, I don't know" Alicia sighed. "But I don't think Eli lied to me. He told me something about you actually."

"Me?" Will cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Do you remember, _year's _ago, when Peter had a press conference announcing that he was running for State's Attorney again?"

Will nodded, feeling his chest grow tight in anticipation. Of course he remembered that night.

"Well you phoned me, and we talked. Then Eli confiscated my phone so that I could stand with Peter, and you left two messages. But I never got the second one."

"Yeah, you asked me about it later" Will nodded, clearing his throat. He had lied to her at the time, about what he had said in his second message. Because it was dangerous to tell her the truth; or maybe it wasn't dangerous, he was just too scared.

"Yes" Alicia inclined her head, remembering. "Well, I found out what happened to the second message. Eli listened to it - and he deleted it. That's what he told me tonight."

"Did he tell you what I said?" Will felt his heart beating rapidly, unbearably.

Alicia nodded, unable to put it into words. She felt tears in her eyes, blotting her vision. She blinked, letting them fall down her face. Will looked at her, worried but too afraid to reach out, lest she should reject him.

_But I'm crying because I'm happy, _Alicia thought. _I'm exactly where I want to be_.

Reaching forward, she picked up his hands with hers and smiled. The worry in his face fell away. Will didn't smile, but he looked at her with such fierce longing that Alicia knew he wanted to be here too.

Finally, she spoke up. "In the message…Eli said that you had a plan…he said that…"

"I love you" Will said, wanting her to hear it from his mouth. He hated that it was Eli who told her first; but if not for Eli, he may not be saying it now at all. "I love you, Alicia."

Alicia put out her hand, touching Will's cheek. He leant into her touch, allowing himself to feel hope, to feel happy.

"I love you too" she whispered, and he kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone for hanging in there, I finally got around to the romantic part of this angst ridden story! And thank you also for the wonderful reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from _The Good Wife_ television show, which is trademarked by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Diane Lockhart, Cary Agos, Kalinda Sharma, Kurt McVeigh, Laura Hellinger and Peter Florrick are all characters created and owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of _The Good Wife_. The story I tell here about _The Good Wife_ characters is of my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the King's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Robert and Michelle King, and all the other writers for _The Good Wife_, for their wonderful show, as without it, my story would not exist.


End file.
